You're a vampire? Traducción
by IvanaCullen
Summary: Cambio de roles Edward es el humano y Bella es la vampira. ¿Quépasaría si estos dos se conocieran? ¿Su amor podrá resistir a los muchosproblemas que se enfrentan? Vean lo que sucede en esta retorcida historia de amor y de vampiros.
1. Edward Masen

**Está de más decir que los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y que la historia le pertenece a BeautyXBlessedGuard. Esta historia es increíble, agradézcanle que me dejó traducirla para ustedes :D**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: EDWARD MASEN.**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Tenía la frente apretada contra el frío vidrio, mientras veía los árboles volando. Mi padre se quedó quieto aclarándose la garganta cada tanto como si se dispusiera a decir algo pero luego cambió de idea. Finalmente dijo, "Edward, sé que estás molesto por tener que mudarnos aquí, pero ¿podrías al menos poner buena cara?". Suspiré y me despegué de la ventana empañada. "Lo siento papá, es que voy a extrañar Phoenix", que fue un eufemismo.

Yo vivía para Phoenix, mi vida era perfecta. Yo era popular, un estudiante sobresaliente y tenía millones de niñas que se desmayaban cuando me veían pasar. Pero entonces, mi mamá conoció a Phil y se comprometieron. Después de eso, mi vida se vino a abajo. Mi mamá me envió a Forks para vivir con mi padre, Charlie Masen, mientras que ella viajaba con Phil. Charlie es jefe de policía y un hombre alrededor de todo bien, pero no eran realmente cercanos.

Finalmente, nos detuvimos en el camino de entrada y salté del coche. Charlie me ayudó a llevar mi equipaje a mi habitación y me dejó por mi cuenta.

Las paredes de mi habitación eran de un beige oscuro, con estantería vacía, un tocador contra una pared, mi cama y escritorio en contra de otro. Desempaqué mis libros y los puse en los estantes. Una vez desempaquetado le di una segunda mirada a mi habitación.

Parecía más acogedor, pero definitivamente no se sentía como en casa. Cogí mi libro favorito _Cumbres borrascosas_ y lo comencé a leer por sexta vez hasta que Charlie me llamó a cenar. Había pedido pizza y comimos mientras veíamos el partido de fútbol. Finalmente, me retiré a mi cuarto donde les mandé correos electrónicos a algunos de mis viejos amigos. Me fui a la cama temprano ya aburrido.

Me desperté tan rápido como un trueno. Gemí y miré el reloj. Decía 2:24. Me quejé nuevamente y coloqué una almohada sobre mis oídos cubrir el ruido de la tormenta. Me volví a dormir y soñé con Phoenix y mi antigua vida.

Mi despertador me despertó con un pitido molesto. Tropecé de la cama y me preparé para la escuela.

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

Estaba terminando mis tareas cuando escuché a Jasper y a Emmett discutiendo en la sala. Rodé los ojos y lancé un largo suspiro. Amo a Jasper y a Emmett con todas mis fuerzas, pero a veces yo sólo quisiera mantenerlos con la boca cerrada.

Emmett llegó pisando fuerte a la cocina y se dejó caer en la silla junto a mí. Hizo un ruido de molestia y me dejé mi lapicero al lado de mi cuaderno.

"¿Por qué se estaban peleando esta vez?", pregunté. "Por nada", Emmett murmuró. "Ok". Estaba a punto de regresar a mis deberes cuando Emmett decidió decirme. "Ok, si los astronautas y los hombres de las cavernas se meten en una pelea, quién crees que ganaría?" Me encogí de hombros, "¡Los hombres de las cavernas, tenlo por seguro!"

"¡Ja! ", Emmett gritó y volvió corriendo a la otra habitación, "ves Jasper te dije que tenía razón". Rosalie vino entró en la habitación, "¿por qué los entusiasmas así?". Sonreí sarcásticamente y terminé mi última pregunta. Emmett y Jasper son mis hermanos y Alice y Rosalie son mis hermanas. Nosotros no estamos relacionados por nacimiento, mas bien por renacimiento, como vampiros.

Carlisle Cullen es nuestro "padre" y Esme es nuestra "madre". Se me convirtieron y después nuestra familia creció. Carlisle es médico, mientras que Esme, una muy reconocida diseñadora de interiores, siempre trabajando en un nuevo proyecto cuando sea.

Era alrededor de la medianoche cuando Carlisle llegó a casa. Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta de entrada a la tormenta de afuera.

Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estaban arriba. Yo me encontraba acurrucada en el sofá de cuero viendo la televisión. Carlisle colgó su abrigo y se unió a mí. "¿Día duro?" Le pregunté cuando leí su expresión cansada. Asintió y se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" Preguntó Carlisle. "Igual que lo era hace 50 años", bromeaba. Carlisle sonrió y volvió su atención a la TV. Tan pronto cuando los comerciales terminaron la TV proyectó a un vampiro hundiendo sus colmillos en el cuello de una niña inocentes, Carlisle se volvió hacia mí con una expresión confusa. "¿Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué rayos estás viendo?"

Me encogí de hombros, "Buffy, el vampiro asesino". "Oh", dijo Carlisle que todavía parecía totalmente confundido en cuanto a por qué yo veía algo así. "¡Es una película!", Exclamé entusiasmada. Carlisle estaba a punto de salir cuando el espectáculo atrajo su interés. Se quedó mirando la escena paralizado hasta que la película terminó y tenía que ir a la escuela. "¡Alguien es amante de Buffy!" Yo cantaba como corrí a mi habitación.

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Charlie se acercó al grupo de edificios de ladrillo y yo me quedé en la escuela con un sentido de premonición. En ese momento yo quería correr a casa y esconderme bajo las sábanas. Esto no era de Phoenix, yo no conocía a nadie aquí, y mi condición social estaba en ruinas. Pasó un Lexus negro y se estacionó en un espacio en frente de nosotros. Cinco de las personas más hermosas que jamás había visto salieron y caminaron hacia la escuela.

Parecían chicos salidos de una revista de moda, con rasgos que no se podría culpar a nadie por admirar. Una chica me llamó la atención. Tenía el cabello largo, como hasta la cintura de color castaño oscuro además de una piel increíblemente pálida.

Salí del coche ya preparado para un largo día de escuela. Antes de poderme acercar a la diosa, mi torpe pie quedó atracado con el cinturón del coche de Charlie, por lo cual, caí simplemente de bruces. Los libros que traía salieron volando de mis manos y se dispersaron por el pavimento.

Los recogí y los guardé en mi mochila. _Suave, Edward, muy suave_,me regañaba mentalmente.

Detrás de mí oí una musical voz que podría hacer que incluso la persona más confiada del mundo se quede sin palabras. "¿Es tuyo?" Me di la vuelta y la diosa-supermodelo me sonreía sosteniéndo mi libro frente a mí. "Sí, gracias". Tomé el libro y lo metí en mi mochila.

Su hermosa sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos del color del topacio parecieron oscurecerse. Jadeó de forma muy extraña y escapó hacia la entrada principal. Me sorprendió por un momento peró pensé que era mi imaginación. Me pareció ver que los ojos de la chica cambiaron de topacio brillante a un negro mortal en cuestión de segundos. Me encogí de hombros y me fui en busca de la oficina principal.


	2. La chica que todo chico quiere

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de BeautyXBlessedGuard y los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**----**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: LA CHICA QUE TODOS LOS CHICOS QUIEREN.**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Por fin encontré la oficina principal y recibí a mi horario. Entré en el pasillo lúgubre y me dirigí a mi primera clase, Cálculo. Pretendía escuchar al profesor todas las cosas que ya había aprendido en Phoenix. Mi mente empezó a vagar y la chica de esta mañana me vino a la cabeza. Su sonrisa era radiante y el perfume que llevaba era increíble.

El timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos y me corrieron al segundo período. Me senté justo a tiempo para ver a la supermodelo en el salón. Se sentó a mi lado y sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos a mí. "Hola, soy Bella Cullen", me saludó. "Hola, Edward Masen", le respondí tratando de pensar en algo más que decir.

"Oí que te mudaste de Phoenix, ¿cómo era?". "¡Siempre soleado!... " Casi me golpeo en la cabeza por mi respuesta de tonto. _Soleado,_ yo podría haber dicho algo mejor que eso, rayos, tengo que decir algo mejor que eso. Bella se rió y dirigió su atención hacia el maestro. Bella no estaba en mi clase de tercer o cuarto período, pero comimos juntos.

Me senté en una mesa vacía cercana y pretendía ser completamente absorbido por mi almuerzo. Una sombra se vio sobre la mesa, miré hacia arriba, era Bella. "Edward, ven a sentarte con nosotros", dijo con un gesto de la mano hacia su mesa. La niña de cabello oscuro que llegó a la escuela con ella estaba sentada allí, rodeado por unas pocas personas, dos de los chicos me estaban mirando con gestos fríos. "Edward, ellos son Tyler, Mike, Angela, Ben, y Alice, mi hermana".

Me senté al lado de Ben, mientras Bella se sentó frente a de Tyler. Supe de inmediato que a Tyler y a Mike les gustaba Bella y me vieron como una amenaza. Me reí de mí mismo, y recibí una extraña mirada de Alice. Bella y Tyler hablaban de la música más reciente, mientras que Ben me incluyó en una conversación acerca de coches. Cuando la hora del almuerzo terminó, Bella se quedó conmigo y me acompañó a la biología.

Mike Newton nos seguía por detrás tratando de llamar la atención de Bella en cada oportunidad que tenía. A lo largo de Biología, seguí robando miradas de Bella mientras trabajaba con su compañero, Mike, por supuesto. Una vez que la clase terminó, Bella desapareció entre la multitud de personas y Mike me acorraló antes de que pudiera correr.

"Ok, escucha niño bonito, sé que te acabas de mudar, pero déjame darte un consejo: no te atrevas a pedirle a Bella para salir. He estado pensando en pedirle eso desde comienzo de año. Si haces algo para que interrumpa mis planes, vas querer nunca haber nacido".

Levanté mi ceja y puse mi cara de ¿estás bromeando? Y dije "Lo que tú digas, Mike". Mike Newton nunca pudo llevar a cabo una amenaza bien en mí. Mike me siguió pisándome los talones hasta el gimnasio. Jugamos al fútbol y mi equipo consiguió la victoria.

En cuanto salí vi a Bella, Alice, y sus dos hermanos y hermana, cuyos nombres Bella había mencionado en el almuerzo. Se alejó y vi que Charlie me esperaba. Salté al asiento copiloto y nos dirigimos a casa. "Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?" Preguntó Charlie tratando de actuar como padre. "Fantástica", le contesté con entusiasmo. Charlie pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero siguió tranquilo el resto del camino. Llegamos a casa y volé a hacer mi tarea. Una vez que la terminé, miré mi correo electrónico y respondí a los tres correos electrónicos que envió mi mamá. Cerré la pantalla y comencé a soñar despierto con Bella.

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

Alice no quitó la vista sobre mí durante todo el camino a casa, preparándose para bombardearme con preguntas y respuestas sobre el nuevo chico, Edward Masen. Pobre Jasper, estaba enloquecido por las olas de emoción que caen estrepitosamente por la ansiedad de Alice. Nos metimos en el camino de entrada y Jasper salió del coche como si estuviera lleno de un veneno mortal. Alice me agarró la muñeca y tiró de mí para ir directamente hacia mi habitación. Me dejó caer en mi cama y Alice tomó el control de la situación.

"Alice preferiría disfrutar, no tener un agujero en el suelo." Alice se rió y me hablé de nuevo, "Ok, ¿te importaría explicarme por qué casi me dejaste sorda esta mañana cuando estaba con Edward?" Alice se congeló, "Tuve una visión… sobre que… Edward iba a ser mordido". Su respuesta me hizo saltar.

Ya estaba lamentando mi interacción con él. "Alice, ¿viste quién lo mordió?" Alice sacudió la cabeza y enterré mi rostro en mi almohada en la frustración. "Vamos a tener que someterlo a una estrecha vigilancia". Alice murmuró. La mirada en el rostro de Alice me hizo pensar que detrás de eso había algo más, pero no insistí en el asunto. Yo ya estaba tratando de lidiar con el hecho de que el humano más interesante había encontrado en 50 años tenía una mordida de vampiro sobre su cabeza, yo no creía que pudiera manejar algo más.


	3. Un centavo por tus pensamientos

**CAPÍTULO 3: UN CENTAVO POR TUS PENSAMIENTOS.**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Golpeaba mi lápiz rítmicamente a lado de mi escritorio mientras trataba de concentrarme en la conferencia que el profesor estaba dando. Veía como Bella obedientemente tomaba notas y fingía estar pendiente de cada palabra que Sr. Brown decía. Eric estaba muy ocupado babeando por Bella. Finalmente, la campana sonó; Bella y Eric me esperaba cuando recogí mis libros. Nos sentamos a la mesa del almuerzo como de costumbre y Mike se unió a nosotros en busca de un asiento.

"Mm... Bella, ¿te importaría si hablamos un momento a solas?" cuestionó Mike. Los ojos de Bella brillaban con conocimiento de lo que iba a hacer pero asintió y caminó con gracia detrás de Mike. Unos minutos más tarde, regresó Bella con Mike pisándole los talones. Adiviné sabiendo que tenía razón y pensé que sus planes de pedir salir a Bella se habían derrumbado.

Se sentó lo más lejos posible de ella y se mantuvo lanzándome miradas prácticamente gritando, _¡todo es tu culpa!_ Bella parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra próxima clase. Saqué un centavo de mi bolsillo y lo agité en su cara. "¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?" Le pregunté. Ella rió, "No, no es nada".

"¿Segura? Eso no se ve como nada" le contesté. "Bueno, Mike trató de invitarme al baile, pero lo tuve que rechazar." Vi que estaba molesta por haber herido los sentimientos de Mike. "Estoy seguro de que preferiría que no fueras con él a que asistieras con él por lástima." Bella sonrió, "No, no lo haría."

El Sr. Banner comenzó la clase y nuestra conversación fue í a mi asiento y Mike se hundió en el suyo junto a Bella. Mike se quedó mudo por el resto de la clase y fue completamente grosero cuando Bella trató de hablar con él. Quería darle un buen puñetazo, a Bella no le gustaba, sólo tenía que aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Pero sentía un sentimiento de alivio al saber que ella le había rechazado.

Cuando terminó la escuela di un suspiro de alivio. Era viernes y ya había pasado una semana en esta y en Forks. Bella pasó junto a mí y alzó su mano en señal de despedida. Antes de que pudiera alejar mucho, grité "¡Bella!" Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirándome directamente.

"¿Sí? "Preguntó Bella. _Piensa Edward piensa,"_ Voy a comprar un coche este fin de semana con mi papá ¿quieres venir? "Bella frunció un poco los labios," Lo siento, Edward. Mi familia y yo iremos a acampar. "Me sentí decepcionado pero siempre había otro fin de semana. "Ok, entonces nos vemos el lunes."

Bella parecía de verdad apenada de no poder venir, "Ok, nos vemos el lunes." Corrí al mismo tiempo en que uno de sus hermanos, Jasper, se acercó a ella.

_**Bella's POV**_ _**Punto de vista de Bella**_

Edward se alejó y Jasper se acercó a mí. "¿Qué creen que están haciendo tú y Alice?" Siseó. Gruñí: "¿A qué te refieres?". "Me refiero a que la intervención en la vida de un ser humano es una cosa pero, ¿acaso estás completamente ciega al hecho de que le gustas? "Me hizo una mueca," ¡No, no estoy ciega! "

Jasper pareció sorprendido por esta afirmación. "Te has enamorado de él ¿verdad?" Me hice la ofendida por esa idea pero bien dentro de mi cabeza estaba gritando, _¡sí, lo he hecho!_ ¡_Me he enamorado de un humano!_ "¡Esa es la idea más ridícula que he escuchado!" Respondí. Jasper sacudió su cabeza, "no me mientas, Bella. Tus emociones están diciendo justamente todo lo contrario".

Golpeé con el dedo índice su amplio pecho. "Oye, sólo porque tienes un poder, no lo puedes utilizar en mi contra", salí corriendo hacia el coche y salté en el asiento delantero. Jasper, Alice, Emmett estaba en la parte trasera y Rosalie estaba lista para poner en marcha el coche. Fuimos fuera de los límites de velocidad y puse mala cara durante todo el camino de regreso.


	4. El apetito de la leona

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL APETITO DE LA LEONA**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Las peticiones de cita para el baile de Bella parecieron acumularse. Parecía que cada hombre de esta escuela le había pedido y ella rechazó a cada uno. Después de que ella rechazó a uno de clase avanzada, sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Estaba muy deprimido por no conseguir una posibilidad con ella. Afortunadamente, una chica llamada Lauren puso sus ojos sobre mí.

Bella y yo estábamos sentados juntos en la clase de español cuando Lauren se nos acercó, colocó un mechón de su pelo rubio detrás de la oreja y me sonrió. "Hola Edward, hola... Bella" Lauren dijo el nombre de Bella con un toque de veneno en su voz. Miré a Bella, "¿Qué onda, Lauren?" Ella vaciló un poco cuando me sonrió, "Mm... bueno... me preguntaba si querías ir al baile conmigo."

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella tensarse y podría haber jurado que vi un destello de celos en su rostro. Ella no podía estar celosa de Lauren, ¿o sí? "Claro Lauren" Lauren parecía que se iba a desmayar de placer por mi respuesta. "Ok, ¡genial!" "Acabo de comprarme un auto nuevo ¿estaría bien si te recojo a las siete?"

Lauren violentamente asintió con la cabeza, "Ok, suena muy bien." Mientras tanto, corrió a su amiga Jessica, que comenzó a chillar por sus noticias. Me reí y me volví a Bella que me estaba mirando de manera asesina. "¿Qué?"Pregunté inocentemente. "Lauren. De todas las personas con las que podrías haber ido ¿elegiste a Lauren? Me preguntó esto con la mandíbula apretada.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Estás... estás ¿celosa? "Dije la última palabra con un aire de diversión. "¡No! Estoy... bien... Lauren no es precisamente la mejor persona para estar cerca de ti te lo estoy diciendo. "¿No? ¿Por qué? ". " Lauren es la reina de los chismes y un paso en falso y dile adiós a tu preciosa vida social" dijo Bella con sus ojos viendo a Lauren y Jessica. "Ok, estoy advertido", dije ligeramente irritado.

Bella bajó los ojos de nuevo a su libro y no habló más de una palabra durante el resto de la clase. Una vez que la clase terminó, desapareció antes de que la pudiera seguir hacia la cafetería. Cuando me senté en la mesa, me di cuenta que Bella y Alice no estaban. "¿Dónde están Bella y Alice, Ben?"Le pregunté. Ben se encogió de hombros, pero Angela respondió: "Se han sentado allí hoy."

Señaló una mesa en la esquina de la cafetería. Las vi, y sus cabezas fueron colocadas juntas como si estuvieran discutiendo algo acaloradamente. "¿Por qué?" Le pregunté a sabiendas de que era el posible culpable. "Cosas de familia" Angela susurró.

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

Estaba hecha una furia mientras caminaba. ¿Cómo podía haber aceptado a Lauren Mallory como cita para el baile? Alice se sentó frente a mí y me miró fijamente antes de responder. "¿Mal día?" Se burlaba, "¡Va a ir al baile con Lauren!"

Alice sonrió con simpatía, "Bella has rechazado prácticamente a todos los chicos de la escuela de Forks. No es tan difícil de adivinar por qué no te lo pidió "." Pero... "Traté de pensar en una buena excusa. "¡Pero es… Lauren!"

Alice se rió de mi respuesta, "¡Oh Bella, tu y Lauren han estado peleándose, sin dirigirse la palabra, desde comienzo de año. Por supuesto que iba a preguntarle. "Sabía que Alice estaba en lo cierto, pero no podía dejar de estar muy enojada por el evento. Yo sabía que era peligroso para mí estar tan enamorada de un ser humano, pero no podía evitarlo.

"¿Algún cambio en la visión?" Alice sacudió la cabeza, "va y viene".

"¿Y el vampiro?" Le pregunté. "No es uno de nosotros, pero algo podría cambiar." Asentí solemnemente. Me asomé por encima del hombro y Edward con sus ojos verdes me miraba. Me volví hacia Alice abruptamente.

Parecía estar en un trance, era una visión. Ella parpadeó y me miró. Miró por encima de mi hombro y se echó a reír cuando captó la mirada de Edward. "¿Qué?", Le pregunté. Alice sacudió la cabeza "ya verás, Bella… ya verás ".

Estaba confundida por lo que quería decir, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, sentí a Edward acercándose a nosotras. "Oye Alice ¿Te importa si hablo con Bella a solas?" "No, en absoluto", dijo Alice, claramente divertida. Edward tomó asiento y Alice fue a sentarse con los demás. "¿Qué?" Le pregunté secamente.

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

"¿Qué?" Bella preguntó enojada. "Siento molestarte por lo de Lauren". La cara de Bella se suavizó. "Lauren y yo no nos llevamos a la mar de bien, eso es todo." Me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos brillaron. "Vamos, levántate, vamos a llegar tarde a clase" le dije.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la clase, nuestra pequeña pelea fue olvidada por completo. Nos sentamos y empezó la clase. El Sr. Banner nos estaba dando un test para nuestra prueba, cuando oí un pequeño grito ahogado por detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y vi a una pequeña niña rubia sosteniendo su dedo. Se había cortado con el papel.

Se levantó y caminó pasando por la mesa de Mike y Bella para conseguir una curita. La reacción de Bella fue inesperada. Estaba mirando a la chica y parecía tensarse. Sus ojos hicieron lo mismo que el primer día que la conocí, parecían negros. La mano de Bella se levantó y le pidió al señor Banner. "Sr. Banner ¿puedo ir a la enfermera?, no me siento tan bien ", dijo sin aliento.

El Sr. Banner asintió con la cabeza y Bella voló de la habitación. La chica con el corte de papel volvió a su lugar y el Sr. Banner retomó su clase de donde la había dejado. Traté de escuchar, pero estaba profundamente preocupado por la reacción de Bella a por un corte de papel. Tenía un amigo en Phoenix que odiaba la sangre, pero nunca reaccionó así.


	5. Noche de películas

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: NOCHE DE PELÍCULAS.**

**Punto de vista de Edward.**

Busqué a Bella cuando la escuela terminó pero no la encontré. Alice me dijo que se fue temprano, pero tuve la sensación de que había algo más detrás de ello. Volví a casa pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Bella. Cuando al interior, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. "¿Hola?" pregunté cuando me respondió.

"Edward soy yo" la voz de Lauren vino desde la otra línea. "Oh, hola Lauren". "Jessica, Mike y yo estábamos pensando en ir a ver una película esta noche y yo quería saber si quieres venir…" "Claro". Yo quería ver esa película nueva de vampiros que había salido. "Ok, te recogemos a las seis." Lauren colgó.

Mis esperanzas de ver la película de vampiros se desvanecieron cuando Jessica anunció que ella y Lauren elegían. Mike y yo nos quejamos al unísono y nos ganamos ceños fruncidos. Escogieron una comedia romántica. Me arrastré detrás de Lauren a nuestros asientos. Me senté en uno cerca del pasillo con Lauren a mi lado.

Cada vez que apoyaba el brazo en el apoyabrazos Lauren intentaba casualmente tomar mi mano. Después de su tercer intento, decidí meter la mano dentro de la bolsa de las palomitas de maíz. La película continuó de mala a peor con cada minuto que pasaba. Finalmente, me excusé diciendo que necesitaba aire y salí corriendo. La noche era fresca con el viento soplando a la ligera.

Caminé por la acera del teatro y estaba a punto de volver, cuando oí un ruido. Que venía desde el callejón junto a mí. Oí voces y reconoció a uno de ellos. _¡Bella!_ Me dirigí por el callejón y escuché como Bella y la otra persona hablaban. "¡Vamos Bella!", Declaró la voz.

Oí un ruido sordo; Bella obviamente lo había golpeado. Me volví y vi Bella contra la pared de ladrillo, mientras que el tipo estaba levantándose de la tierra. "¡Aléjate de ella!", grité mientras me acercaba hacia Bella. Los ojos de Bella, se llenaron de pánico cuando me detectó con ellos. El hombre sonrió y miró a Bella, "parece que un bocadillo con patas vino a mí."

El rostro de Bella se oscureció y al mismo tiempo que el chico di un paso hacia mí profirió un gruñido. Bella estaba delante de mí y el muchacho trataba de acercarse a mí. "Muévete Bella, lo quiero tener", anunció mientras yo trataba de esquivarla. Puso su brazo bloqueando mi camino. "Edward no seas estúpido", gruñó.

El tipo se estaba riendo otra vez, "¡Sí Edward, no hagas nada estúpido! Bella sinceramente no entiendo cómo vive tu familia. "Le di una buena mirada al tipo y me sorprendió que sus ojos fueran de un rojo sangre. Me pregunté de dónde sacó esos contactos y lo más importante: ¿por qué?. "¡Si no te vas ahora mismo, James, juro que…!" Bella silbó. El hombre, James, rodó sus ojos: "Muy bien nunca me han gustado los niños, prefiero a las niñas inocentes."

Este hombre era tan retorcido y sobre qué demonios estaba hablando… Se alejó y desapareció en la calle. Antes de darme cuenta, Bella me había pegado hacia la pared de ladrillo. _Bella era fuerte pero no tan fuerte como yo, creía._ Traté de salir de esa cárcel, sólo para descubrir que ella tenía un mayor control sobre mí que yo pensaba.

"¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?" Bella preguntó enojada. "¡Estaba defendiéndote de ese tipo!" Le contesté. Bella me soltó y dio un paso atrás moviendo la cabeza. "Si es que alguien estaba en peligro, eras tú." Bella respondió con frialdad. "Bella ¿de qué estás hablando?" Le pregunté a cada vez más confuso y curioso como nuestra conversación.

"¡Olvídalo!"Bella estalló y se salió de la avenida. Yo no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácil, así que corrí tras ella y la atrapé. "¡No tan rápido Bella, merezco una explicación!" Bella parecía en duda entre responder o no hacerlo. "Ven conmigo" Bella me dijo. Miré por encima del hombro y vi que Mike, Jessica y Lauren estaban fuera de la película.

"Espérame" le contesté y corrí hacia ellos. "Oigan chicos me regreso con Bella", dije señalando a Bella sobre mi hombro. Mike parecía muy divertido cuando le dije esto. "¿Qué?" Le pregunté molesto. Mike señaló y di la vuelta.

"¡Demonios!", murmuré en voz baja mientras miraba y daba cuenta que Bella había desaparecido. Lauren colocó su mano en mi brazo. "Vamos Edward, regresemos", dijo Lauren mientras me llevaba de regreso al coche. El regreso a casa parecía corto al pensar en lo que había sucedido. Entré a mi habitación y me dejé caer sobre mi cama.

Traté de dormir, pero mi mente estaba demasiado preocupada. Oí a Charlie dirigirse hacia su habitación y bajé las escaleras. Encendí el televisor. Buffy, el vampiro asesino estaba en pantalla. Cambié de canal a otro que estaba haciendo un documental sobre la leyenda de los vampiros. Cambió de nuevo y Underworld estaba en el canal siguiente. Gemí y apagué el televisor.

_Al día siguiente..._

Jugaba con mi desayuno a lo largo del plato. "¿Algo va mal con la comida?", Preguntó Charlie. Sacudí la cabeza. "Oye, papá, ¿qué sabes de los Cullen?" Charlie se encogió de hombros, "el Dr. Cullen es un gran tipo, él y su esposa han donado mucho dinero a la escuela y sus hijos son muy buenos. ¿Por qué? "

Era mi turno para encogerme de hombros, "es que... me encontré a Bella anoche." Charlie vació su plato y lo tiró en su chaqueta. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando me hablaba, "papá, ¿dónde viven?". "Creo que a una milla fuera de la ciudad, cerca del río". Charlie respondió y se fue. Una vez que Charlie dejó la casa, agarré mis llaves y salté a mi coche.

Conduje hasta llegar a su casa. La casa era enorme y de color blanco, no parecía una casa de Forks. Caminé hasta la puerta y llamé. La puerta se abrió y Bella me miró con tristeza. "Sabía que ibas a venir." "Estuviste en lo correcto", dije. "Entra" dijo Bella y se hizo a un lado. Entré y me llevó a la sala.

"Ok, explícame ahora mismo."


	6. Conversando con muertos vivientes

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: CONVERSACIONES CON LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Bella se sentó en el sillón frente a mí, simplemente observando. Ella no estaba respondiendo a mis preguntas sobre la noche anterior "¡Bella, ¿podrías responderme?!" Pregunté. Ella suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante. "No me creerías", respondió.

"Pruébame", dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Levantó los ojos y me miró fijamente. "Soy un vampiro", fue todo lo que dijo. Reí falsamente, "Repítelo". "¡Hablo en serio!" Insistió.

Me burlé, "Bella, es la peor excusa que alguna vez se halla escuchado en la historia de excusas." Bella me miró enojada ahora, así que decidí divertirme un poco con ella, "Ok, déjame ir a buscar mi estaca de madera y un crucifijo." Bella se rió, "Un mito". Le di una mirada extraña, ella en serio pensaba que era un vampiro. "¿Y cuáles son los otros mitos?", Le pregunté.

"Ataúdes, agua bendita, el sol, y los colmillos", respondió ella sin siquiera pensarlo. "Pruébalo", dije. Miró hacia fuera y seguí su mirada. El sol había comenzado a brillar. Ella se levantó muy rápido, incluso un apenas la vi moverse. La seguí hasta la puerta de entrada, ella dudó. Antes tomó un respiro y salió a la luz.

_¡Era brillante!, ¡era brillante!_ La luz del sol bailaba por encima de la blanca piel de Bella como diamantes. Me quedé helado. _¡__Bella es un vampiro!_ La realización me golpeó como un camión. Bella dio un paso atrás hacia la casa, no me había dado cuenta que dejé de respirar hasta Bella habló, "Respira, Edward."

Tomé una respiración profunda y colapsé en el sofá. Me la quedé mirando por lo que parecía una buena media hora. Después pensé que tenía sentido: las manos heladas, piel pálida, velocidad, fuerza, todo lo que James había dicho. "No me vas a comer, ¿verdad?". Le pregunté. Horror corría por el rostro de Bella y sacudió la cabeza con violencia, "¡Yo no como a la gente!" Esto me tomó por sorpresa ", ¿qué comes?"

"Animales", ella respondió, "Puedes saber lo que un vampiro come por el color de sus ojos. Los míos que son de color del oro dicen que bebo sangre animal, mientras que los que se alimentan de humanos, tienen los ojos... "." Rojos "terminé. Bella abrió mordió su labio inferior y asintió. Me puse de pie y ,me senté junto a ella.

I asked. Ella me miró con simpatía, "Lo siento". "¿Por qué?", Le pregunté. "Por arrastrarte a mi mundo trenzado de mentiras", respondió ella. Yo me reí, a pesar de mí mismo, Bella me miró como si estuviera loco. "¿Así que el resto de tu familia son…?", pregunté.

"Vampiros", señaló. Entonces, una pregunta tonta me golpeó, "Bella, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" "Diecisiete". Arqueé una ceja. "…por cerca de 80 años "." 80 años ", repetí de nuevo para mí mismo. Luego, otra pregunta me sorprendió y le pregunté, "¿Cómo eran los años setenta?

Bella estalló en un ataque de risa aullando. "Los años setenta fueron Tripy..." respondió ella tratando de recomponerse. Bella esperó pacientemente. Sus ojos de oro nunca salieron de mi cara, mientras observaba cada una de mis reacciones. Solté un suspiro fuerte y Bella me soltó de su mirada evaluativa y la dirigió hacia la puerta.

Esta se abrió, revelando al resto de su familia. Jasper parecía increíblemente enojado mientras que los demás sólo parecían... curiosos. Habían otras dos personas que no las reconocí, supuse que eran Esme y el Dr. Cullen.

_**Punto de vista de Bella **_

Edward estaba tomando esta noticia muy bien. Él no debería estar tomando esto muy bien. ¿Por qué lo está tomando tan bien?¡Él debería estar traumado de por vida!¡Debería estar corriendo por su vida! ¿Por qué no lo está haciendo?

La puerta principal se abrió y mi familia se quedó mirándonos, a excepción de Jasper que estaba tratando de matarme la mirada. "¿Bella?" Alice preguntó tentativamente. Edward me miró buscando una respuesta sobre qué hacer a continuación. "Alice..." Comencé lentamente. "¡No puedo creer le dijiste!" Jasper estalló.

Carlisle se volvió hacia Alice. "Anda a calmarlo", ordenó en voz baja. Alice asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Edward y a mí.Llevó Jasper por el brazo hacia otra habitación. Oí su voz baja, discutiendo sobre lo que hice.

Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron en el hall de entrada, mientras que Esme y Carlisle se sentaron frente a nosotros. "Edward, no lo puedes decir a nadie", dijo Carlisle finalmente. "Lo supuse", murmuró. Carlisle tuvo un instante de distracción cruzando por su rostro, pero se había ido rápidamente. "Bella, podrías llevarte a Edward y dejarnos para hablar un momento, ¿por favor? ", Esme preguntó en su tono maternal.

"Claro", me puse de pie y miré a Edward. Parecía haber llegado al estado de shock, finalmente. Tomé su mano y prácticamente lo arrastré. Una sensación de hormigueo corrió por mi brazo al mismo tiempo que nuestras manos hicieron contacto. Lo solté cuando habíamos caminado al exterior.

Las nubes se habían puesto delante del sol nuevamente y me dejaron libre para vagar en las sombras. Edward se apoyó en su auto y parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. "¿Qué estás pensando?" Le pregunté con curiosidad. Se encogió de hombros: "Estoy tratando de pensar en algunas mejores preguntas que hacerte." Me sonrió con una media sonrisa, "ninguna de tus preguntas son malas."

Edward no parecía convencido. Se enderezó y miró preocupado "Maldición, ¿qué hora es?" Miré a mi reloj "casi las 5:30." "No puede ser", dijo Edward buscando las llaves en su bolsillo, "tengo que recoger Lauren para el baile". Asentí sintiendo que mi luz y buen humor se desvanecían más rápido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Bella ¡Lo siento!" Dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que se metió en su coche. Y se alejó rápidamente.


	7. Hermanos y emociones

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: HERMANOS Y EMOCIONES.**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Volé hacia la casa de Lauren, mis pensamientos eran muy confusos. No podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. ¡Bella era un vampiro!. Estaba tratando de entender todo, pero mi cerebro seguía hecho un revoltijo. Sacudí la cabeza tratando poner esos pensamientos a distancia.

Así como me bajé del coche Lauren fue saliendo de su casa. Su cabello rubio estaba en ondas y sobre sus hombros. Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco con tacones plateados. Ella sonrió y me encontró a mitad de camino a la puerta.

"Hola Edward", dijo alegremente.

"Te ves bien" respondí.

Ella rió, "¡Lo sé!"

Se dirigió hacia mi coche y abrió la puerta. Se acomodó en el asiento y me subí en el del conductor. Ella balbuceaba sin cesar sobre todos los chismes que escuchó, pero no estaba prestando atención. Llegamos a la escuela después de lo que pareció una eternidad, con Lauren colgada de mi brazo. La música estaba a todo volumen por los altavoces ya que las parejas estaban bailando.

Pensé que tal vez Bella estaría aquí, pero cuando busqué no la localicé. Lauren me arrastró a su grupo de amigos y empezaron a hablar de las cosas más ridículas y que jamás había oído último, Lauren rompió su atención lejos de sus amigos y me arrastró a la pista de baile. En ese momento tocó una canción lenta y Lauren me rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Se ponía cada vez más cerca mientras la música continuaba.

Me miró con un brillo en sus ojos y yo quería nada más que Lauren se convirtiera en Bella. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Bella era un vampiro, un vampiro que tenía los ojos y sonrisa más hermosos y… ¡ella es un vampiro! Mis pensamientos eran tan fuertes en mi cabeza que me sorprendió que nadie los escuchó. Me aparté de Lauren e inmediatamente su cara se alargó.

"¿Qué pasa?" Que prácticamente se quejó.

"Lauren lo siento, pero tengo que irme", murmuré.

"Edward, ¡vuelve aquí!" Lauren exigió mientras me alejaba de marché y me dirigí a mi coche. El motor volvió a la vida y luego murió de repente. Golpeé el volante y lo intenté nuevamente. El coche se murió justo el mismo. Gemí y saqué mi teléfono celular.

"¿Hola?"Respondió una voz ronca por la otra línea.

"Hola, necesito una grúa".

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

Me senté en mi cuarto escuchando en mi estéreo una canción mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido. Después de que Edward se fue, puse mala cara en la casa y recibí una reprimenda por completo de Jasper, "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quieres que se lastime o algo así?" Carlisle y Esme había hecho callar a su riña, pero estaban preocupados por las consecuencias de mi confesión. "Sabes que los Vulturis lo averiguarán pronto", Carlisle, le advirtió.

Yo lo sabía pero me gustaría hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme que nunca se enteren. Después de recibir varias miradas del ceñudo Jasper me retiré a mi habitación. Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Alice in asomó la cabeza.

"¿Puedo entrar?", Preguntó en voz baja. Yo asentí con la cabeza y entró en la habitación con cautela.

"Jasper se preocupa por ti y por eso dice que las cosas que dice", explicó Alice. Me burlaba y frunció los labios.

"Sabes lo difícil que es para Jasper evitar alimentarse de seres humanos y que es sólo le preocupaba que Edward se convierta en uno de nosotros...", me estremecí " Jasper no quiere hacer pasar a Edward por ese sufrimiento".

Sentí que mi ira hacia Jasper desaparecía. Fue difícil para todos nosotros, pero para Jasper peor. Era tan difícil para vivir de esta manera para él. Le sonreí significando mis disculpas a mi hermano. Alice me devolvió la sonrisa y bailó fuera de la habitación. Suspiré y regresaron los pensamientos que corrían por mi cabeza antes.


	8. Precioso tiempito

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: PRECIOSO TIEMPITO**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Me escondí dentro de mi coche hasta que la grúa llegó. Luego, llegó Charlie y me recogió. Lauren se fue a casa con Jessica y tendría que mentirle a Charlie el porqué de que Jessica no estaba conmigo.

Cuando llegué a casa miré la hora. Era demasiado tarde para llamar a Bella, ella probablemente dormía a esta hora. Subí hasta mi habitación y me senté en el borde de mi cama. Necesitaba hablar con Bella con necesidad y no podía esperar. Suspiré y me dejé caer hacia atrás.

"¿En qué piensas?" Se oyó una dulce voz musical desde la puerta de mi habitación. Me incorporé sorprendido por su presencia. Bella se encontraba apoyada con los brazos cruzados en la puerta, mirándome.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunté sobresaltado.

"Alice tuvo una visión de tu vehículo siendo remolcado. Así que, fui a la escuela para ver si necesitabas ayuda. Al ver que no estabas, vine aquí."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que Alice tuvo una visión?" Interrogué. La cara de Bella pareció ponerse más blanca, si eso es posible. "Bueno, verás Edward… algunos vampiros tienen poderes especiales como que Alice tiene visiones y como que Jasper puede controlar las emociones de las personas."

"¿Cuál es tu poder?" Pregunté curioso.

"Yo no tengo uno. Pero me gusta de esta manera." Bella respondió. Me senté con cautela sobre mi cama y Bella me imitó. Me miró mi expresión cansada.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te divertiste con Lauren?" Preguntó la última parte con sarcasmo en su voz. Le di una mirada que dijo _"sí, genial"_ y ella se rió ligeramente.

"No pudo ser tan malo", dijo Bella cómodamente. Hubiera sido genial si hubieras sido tú, me dije a mí mismo.

"No lo sé. Lauren es… ego centrista." Describí a Bella el baile pero no mencioné el baile lento con Lauren. Parecía que no tenía interés en la experiencia.

"¿Bella…?" Iba a preguntarle algo importante.

"¿Si?" Dijo mirándome de manera extraña.

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

Sabía que Edward quería decir algo, pero no lo hacía. También yo quería decirle algunas cosas a él, pero no quería asustarlo. Nunca había tenido estos sentimientos por alguien antes. Por lo tanto, no sabía de qué manera expresarlos. _Solamente debo decírselo_, me dije a mí misma. Pero en vez de hacerlo, nos sentamos en absoluto silencio mientras yo escuchaba su maravillosa y calmante respiración.

"Edward, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien sabiendo sobre esto de vampiros?" Pregunté.

"Al comienzo me asusté un poco pero sí, estoy bien." Respondió. Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Bella…?" Pronunció mi nombre por segunda vez.

"Me hubiera gustado que fueras tú mi cita del baile…" Edward susurró. Me volví para mirarlo. ¿Acababa de decir lo que pensaba? Dijo el pensamiento que corría por mi mente. Edward conocía mi mirada. No podía separar despegar mi mirada de la suya… me acerqué a él.

Sentí la cálida mano de Edward en mi mejilla y acercó mi cara a la suya. De repente, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. El sabía mejor que todas las cosas. Tiré de él acercándolo más y pasé los dedos por su cabello. Él colocó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me fundí en él.


	9. Jugadores poderosos

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: JUGADORES PODEROSOS**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

"¿Edward?" Escuché la voz de mi padre por el pasillo. Bella se alejó y desapareció tan rápido que hubiera parecido que la soñé.

"¿Si?" Respondí tratando que mi voz sonara normal. Charlie entró a mi habitación y me entregó el teléfono. "Es Lauren", susurró tapando el auricular. ¡Oh –oh! ¡Estoy en problemas! Eso era todo lo que podía pensar cuando Charlie salió de mi habitación. Escuché algo y Bella parecía salir de mi armario. Trasladé el teléfono a mi oído, "¿Lauren…?"

"¿Edward? ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme así?! ¡Eres horrible!" Insultos de Lauren ocupaban toda la llamada. Oí un gruñido y le dirigí a Bella un vistazo. Ella sonrió simulando inocencia y volví a la conversación.

"Lauren, te lo puedo explicar…" empecé.

"¡Guárdate todas tus tontas explicaciones!" Lauren gritó y me colgó. Me quedé mirando al teléfono y Bella se echó a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Le pregunté notablemente irritado. Bella sacudió su cabeza y trató de calmarse. Se deslizó y se sentó junto a mí.

"Debería irme." Dijo. Yo aún no estaba preparado para eso. Tiré de ella y la besé de nuevo. Me devolvió en beso pasando sus manos por mi cabello. Ella se apartó de nuevo.

"Realmente me tengo que ir", dijo ella. La dejé ir y se dirigió hasta la ventana. Después que la abrió dudó y corrió hacia mí. Bella me dio un pequeño beso y luego bajó se trepó por la ventana y la vi desaparecer en la oscuridad. Aún podía sentir su sabor en mis labios. Sonó el teléfono y contesté.

"¿Aló?"

"¡Hola cariño, soy yo!"

"Hola mamá", contesté.

"Entonces, cuéntame… ¿cómo te fue en el baile?" Mi mamá preguntó con suma curiosidad. Hice una pausa pensando qué responder.

"Bien, supongo", le contesté. Mi mamá continuó haciéndome preguntas durante toda la conversación. Tiré el teléfono a mi cama y me dirigí hacia la computadora. Encontré en el chat a Conner, mi mejor amigo de Phoenix.

_ManCandy4U:__ ¡Por fin! Estaba comenzando a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí._

_MusicNoteMaker:__ Claro que no._

_ManCandy4U:__ ¡Es un milagro! Entonces… cuéntame novedades._

_MusicNoteMaker:__ Conocí a una chica…_

_ManCandy4U:__ ¡¡Qué!! ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?_

_MusicNoteMaker:__ Bella Cullen. Segundo día en Forks. Escuela._

_ManCandy4U:__ ¿Son novios?_

_MusicNoteMaker:__ No es tu asunto._

_ManCandy4U:__ Ya pues Ed. Cuéntame. Sino ahorita mismo voy a Forks para sacártelo a golpes._

_MusicNoteMaker:__ Bueno, yo podría andar con un ojo negro._

_ManCandy4U:__ Hermano, qué cruel eres. Pero igual, voy a ir a visitarte._

_MusicNoteMaker:__ ¿Cuándo?_

_ManCandy4U:__ Dentro de dos días._

_MusicNoteMaker:__ y… ¿cuándo planeabas decírmelo? ¡Cuándo!_

_ManCandy4U:__ Ahora, supongo. Bueno, Ed… Nos vemos en dos días._

_ManCandy4U cerró sesión._

Me golpeé la frente. Conner de visita. Realmente iba a ser el infierno en la tierra. Conner es una gran persona, pero a veces no sabe cuando callar.

Bella y Conner no eran probablemente las dos mejores personas para meterlas en una habitación juntas. Solo podía creer en Bella y su dieta _"vegetariana"_. Sonreí y fui a contarle a Charlie sobre la visita de Conner.

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

Fui corriendo a casa sintiendo el viento agitarse sobre mí. No pude olvidar la sensación que tuve cuando besé a Edward. Me había sentido más humana de lo que me había sentido en ochenta años. Rosalie estaría celosa. Yo bailaba a través de la puerta e inmediatamente Emmett estaba frente a mí.

"¿Podrías por favor, controlar tus emociones? Jasper las sintió desde una milla de distancia y no deja de estar alegre…" me reí y oí a Jasper animando en la distancia. Emmett sonrió y salió de mi camino. Me deslicé por la escalera y Alice me recibió en la parte superior.

"Vi el beso en mi visión", dijo la pequeña Alice aplaudiendo. "Alice, siempre te he dicho que no espíes mi vida personal", la regañé a la ligera. "Lo sé", dijo rodando los ojos. Suspiré dramáticamente y entré a mi habitación. Caminé por mi habitación tratando de calmarme.

Traté de matar el tiempo hasta que vea a Edward nuevamente escuchando música, leyendo, y después de eso nada funcionó; irritante Emmett. Finalmente, ya era una hora decente para volver a la casa de Edward. Cogí mis llaves y salté a mi Lexus y manejé hacia mi destino.


	10. Un lugar especial

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: UN LUGAR ESPECIAL**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Estaba tirado en el sofá viendo en la televisión los deportes tratando de mantenerme distraído. Sonó el timbre y Charlie respondió. "¡Edward, es para ti!" Volé del sofá hasta la puerta cuando Charlie me llamó. Bella me estaba esperando con una hermosa y gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Hola!" Me saludó.

"Me preguntaba si querías ir de excursión conmigo…" dijo con un aire de secreto en su voz. "¿Papá?"

"Ve." Dijo Charlie. Cogí mi chaqueta y me encontré con Bella nuevamente en la puerta. Me detuve cuando vi que tenía coche. Oí un sonido discordante, Bella agitaba sus llaves en mi cara, "¿quieres conducir?"

"Sabes que sí", respondí y le arrebaté las llaves de su mano. Ella se rió y se sentó en el asiento copiloto. Encendí el coche y volvió a la vida. Lo saqué de la calzada lentamente. Estaba sobre el límite de velocidad cuando llegamos al borde del bosque.

Bella bajó del coche y me besó suavemente, "tengo algo que quiero mostrarte."

"Ok", respondí algo atontado por el beso y la seguí por el bosque espeso. Seguimos el camino por un tiempo y luego Bella se perdió dentro de un grupo de árboles. Me esperó pacientemente mientras me reuní con ella. Caminamos un poco más hasta que llegamos a un hermoso claro con flores amarillas y blancas por doquier, era perfectamente circular. El sol estaba brillando intensamente haciendo énfasis del lugar.

Sentí la mano fría de Bella tomando la mía y me encaminó hacia el sol.

Su piel comenzó a brillar tan pronto como la sombra de los árboles desapareció. Miré deleitándome a mí alrededor y me senté en la hierba.

El sol estaba tan caliente que me recordó el de Phoenix. Caí hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos tomando el sol.

Sentí una sombra sobre mí y abrí los ojos. Bella estaba a pulgadas de mi cara. Coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y acerqué sus labios a los míos. Eran helados y enviaron olas de frío a través de mi boca. Pasó su mano por mi brazo trazando mis músculos.

Cuando nos separamos, se acostó a mi lado y se acomodó cerca a mí. Con la calidez del sol la abracé. La sentía casi como el mármol y podía sentir su aliento frío en mi piel. Nos quedamos de esa manera queriendo vivir ese momento para siempre. Bella besaba mi cuello y luego se dirigió a mi boca una vez más.

De repente, se apartó bruscamente y comenzó a lanzar miradas furiosas alrededor buscando a través de las sombras.

"¿Bella?" Sostenía su mano para tranquilizarla. Se puso de pie y desapareció por el bosque para traer arrastrando a un muchacho de la camisa.

"Embry Call ¿estás haciendo espionaje?" Bella silbó.

Observé al muchacho no podía tener más de dieciséis años pero era alto con enormes músculos. "¿Quién es él?" Pregunté señalando al muchacho.

"Este es Embry Call de La Push." Bella afirmó. Embry se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Caramba, Bella. Voy a tener un moretón."

"Bien que te lo mereces por espiarme." Dijo Bella secamente.

"Oye, no puedo evitarlo si ustedes deciden hacer eso público", dijo Embry con un encogimiento de hombros. Bella le golpeó en la cabeza y yo me ahogué de la risa.

"No creo que a Sam le gustaría que a uno de sus miembros termine con una paliza dada por una chica." Dijo Bella inteligentemente. Embry rió profundamente. "Ok ok, me voy." Y Embry desapareció entre los árboles y Bella regresó a mi lado.

La envolví con mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y nos alejamos del claro. Cuando nos dirigíamos al coche le pregunté, "¿Qué pasó con Embry?"

"Embry es de la reserva de La Push y el es… bueno… es un hombre lobo", respondió lentamente.

"¿Qué?" Exclamé.

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

"Hay un grupo de muchachos de la reserva que son hombres lobo." Le expliqué.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Murmuró.

"Porque eres tan inteligente…", dije en un tono burlón. Edward sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y fijó sus ojos en la carretera.

"¿Cuántos más hay?" Edward preguntó.

"Son Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Paul, Jared, Seth y Leah Clearwater." Respondí contando con mis dedos.

"¿Y son tus amigos?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Si. ¿Por qué suenas tan dudoso?" Le pregunté. "Oye, estás hablando con un chico que ha visto las películas Underworld dame un descanso." Reí fuertemente. Nos metimos por el camino de entrada y nos bajamos del coche. Edward me atrajo cerca de él y me besó las dos mejillas.

Entrelacé nuestras manos y nos dirigimos a su casa. Cuando entramos a su casa, sentí el olor de una persona desconocida. "Edward." Llamó una voz.

"¿Conner?" Respondió y me llevó a la sala de estar. Un chico de la edad de Edward se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

Era unos centímetros más bajo que Edward y tenía el cabello negro azabache que era un desastre ocasional como el de Edward. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Edward dando un ligero apretón a mi mano.

"¡Llegué antes!" Conner afirmó. Le di un codazo a Edward en el brazo y me miró. "Conner, esta es Bella. La chica sobre quien te estaba hablando", dijo Edward sonriendo tontamente. "Hola", dije suavemente. "Hola", respondió Conner.

"Bueno Edward me voy… los dejo para que se pongan al día", dije.

"No tienes que hacerlo", señaló Edward.

"Lo sé", le di un beso pequeño. "Te veré en la escuela". Me despedí con un gesto a Conner y fui a casa.


	11. Llamada cercana

Esto está de más decir:

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **BeautyXBlessedGuard **y yo la estoy traduciendo con su absoluto permiso.

Lamento no haber subido el capi antes. Todos los días estaba ocupada y con exámenes ¬¬

No se preocupen, ya salgo da vacaciones y voy a poder seguir subiendo capis más a menudo.

Gracias por seguirme.

Una mordida.

IvanaCullen :[

P.D.: No se preocupen, serán recompensados pronto!

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: LLAMADA CERCANA**

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Tan pronto como Bella salió por la puerta, Conner abrió su gran bocota.

"Amigo, ¡qué chica tan sexy!" Le golpeé en el brazo.

"Oye, ¿por qué fue eso?" Conner exclamó frotándose el brazo.

"Por ser un idiota", le contesté. Conner levantó las manos en señal de rendición, "yo solamente estaba halagando tus gustos."

Le dije a Conner que se calle porque sino mi puño iba a saludar su linda cara después de tanto tiempo. Conner me dio una sonrisa arrogante y volvió a su sitio, sentado en el sofá. Me senté en el sillón cercano.

"¿Charlie sabe que viniste más temprano?" Le pregunté. Conner se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema de repente "¿Qué hacer para divertirte aquí?" Pensé por un segundo. Forks en realidad no poseía ningún entretenimiento.

"No sé", le respondí tras escavar mi mente en busca de cualquier fuente de entretenimiento.

"No vayas a lastimarte eh", comentó Conner por mi expresión.

"Entonces, ¿por qué tengo el "agrado" de tenerte más temprano?", le pregunté. Conner se removió incómodo de su asiento. "Yo sólo… sólo quería…"

Antes que llegara a responder, Charlie llegó a casa.

"¿Edward?", Charlie llamó antes de entrar a la sala de estar. Vio a Conner y una mirada inquisitiva cruzó por su ?" Charlie called before he walked into the living room.

"Papá este es mi amigo, Conner, llegó un poco temprano", le expliqué.

"Un gusto conocerte" dijo Charlie y estrechó la mano de Conner.

"Un gusto conocerlo también Jefe Masen" Conner contestó. Charlie se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a ver un partido. Conner y yo decidimos ir a Port Ángeles y ver qué podíamos hacer. Mi coche recién reparado estaba aparcado delante de la casa. Subimos y estábamos a punto de retirarnos cuando el coche de Bella de repente apareció en mi camino de entrada.

**Punto de vista de Bella **

Llegué a mi casa y estaba totalmente desierta. Yo sabía que Esme, Carlisle y Jasper estaban cazando, pero Alice, Emmett y Rosalie estaban ausentes. Probablemente habían arrastrado al pobre Emmett al centro comercial, me dije a mí misma. Me puse a pensar sobre el amigo de Edward, Conner.

Parecía... diferente. Edward no parecía darse cuenta de eso, pero yo no podía evitar esa molesta sensación. El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar y lo contesté.

"¿Aló?" Respondí.

"¡Bella gracias a Dios que contestaste, traté con tu celular y no respondiste!", La frenética voz de Alice se escuchó desde la otra línea".

"Mi celular murió, ¿por qué Alice? ¡Qué pasa!" Le pregunté cada vez más nerviosa.

"Tuve una visión, de Edward y de otro chico", explicó Alice.

"¿Qué pasó?" Traté de mantener la voz calmada.

"Los vi en un accidente de auto", después que terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, yo ya estaba corriendo de vuelta a la casa de Edward. Los encontré justo cuando ya se iban. "¡Edward!", llamé.

**Punto de vista de Edward **

Bella me llamó en inmediatamente salí del coche.

"¿Qué ocurre?", le pregunté.

"Nada". Estaba mintiendo. Yo lo sabía.

"Pensé que tal vez... ustedes dos querrían pasar el rato". Conner sacó la cabeza por la ventana y cortó nuestra conversación, "En realidad, Edward y yo estábamos yendo a Port Ángeles. ¿Vienes?" Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "¡Pero llevamos mi coche!"Conner miró el coche de Bella y se arrojó fuera del mío.

"Yo no me quejo", dijo Conner y subió en el asiento trasero. Miré a Bella. "Ahora dime, ¿qué _realmente_ estás haciendo aquí?" Bella me rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello "te lo diré más tarde." Y me besó. "¡Consigan una habitación! "

Bella se apartó cuando Conner gritó su comentario innecesario. Bella caminó con elegancia hacia el coche y entró. Yo prácticamente voté a Conner del asiento delantero. Volteó la llave y el coche se encaminó fuera de la calzada. Bella estaba manejando alrededor de los 90 kilómetros por hora, incluso antes de llegar al final de la cuadra.

"Bella", le advertí.

"Lo siento" Bella dijo con dulzura y de mala gana quitando lentamente el pie del acelerador. Conner me dio una mirada y no pude evitar reír por esa mirada de terror que tenía en el rostro. Finalmente llegamos a Port Ángeles y Bella se detuvo en una plaza de aparcamiento en la calle.

"¿Por qué no vamos a ver una película sé que Edward se moría por ver esa película de vampiros" Bella dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Suena bien", respondió Conner. Nos dirigimos hacia el cine y compramos nuestros boletos. Conner compró palomitas jumbo, pero Bella no tocó ninguno de los alimentos. Entramos a la sala de cine y encontramos nuestros asientos. La película comenzó y a menos de los diez primeros minutos de la película Bella tenía cada vez mayor irritación a los vampiros de esta.

"Nosotros no tenemos colmillos, y mira qué feos que son", me susurró al oído. Tomé su mano en la mía y permaneció en silencio hasta que el vampiro principal huía del chico que estaba sosteniendo una cruz de madera.

"Oh, por favor, un vampiro real podría noquear a ese tipo y romper su tonta cruz en dos", susurró. Miré a Conner, pero el estaba muy metido en la película. Por último, la película terminó y salimos de la sala.

"¿Viste esos vampiros? Hombre, esas cosas son viciosas". Conner aplaudió cuando recordó la película. Bella rodó los ojos y besé su mejilla para lograr que su mente esté fuera de la película.

"¡Me muero de hambre!" Conner comentó.

"Comiste una bolsa de palomitas jumbo entera tu solo, ¿cómo puedes tener hambre? ", le pregunté.

"Sólo la tengo", Conner dijo encogiendo sus hombros. Sacudí la cabeza y Bella señaló un restaurante.

"Vamos allá", sugirió. Conner prácticamente despegó hacia el restaurante y Bella y yo lo seguimos. Tomamos una mesa y el camarero vino a tomar nuestra orden. Este se quedó boquiabierto mirando a Bella cuando le preguntó qué nos gustaría comer. El estaba alrededor de los dieciséis años y no tenía ni una oportunidad, sobre todo alrededor de mí.

Conner y yo ordenamos pero Bella se negó a pedir. Casi podía ver los pensamientos de Conner. Estaban corriendo a través de su diminuto cerebro cuando Bella rechazó a pedir algo la tercera vez que el camarero le ofrecía alimentos. El camarero tomó nuestros menús y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Bella tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y le dio un pequeño apretón. Sus ojos estaban distantes y sus labios se vieron envueltos en una sonrisa preocupada. _Hablaremos más tarde_, me dije a mí mismo al mismo tiempo que el camarero nos trajo los alimentos.


	12. Mentira y engaños

Esto está de más decir:

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **BeautyXBlessedGuard **y yo la estoy traduciendo con su absoluto permiso.

**CAPÍTULO DOCE: SECRETOS, MENTIRAS Y TRAICIÓN**

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Bella estaba observando de forma meticulosa todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo de regreso a su coche. Incluso manejó más lento de lo necesario. Aldo definitivamente estaba mal, ella era una mentirosa fatal. Prácticamente sus expresiones dicen todo. Llegamos a casa y Conner se largó dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos.

"Bella, ¿qué ocurre?" Le pregunté por segunda vez en el día.

"En este momento nada", dijo dando un suspiro de alivio. La miré tratando de decir que con eso no se iba a librar de eso tan fácilmente.

"Bien, Alice tuvo una visión pero no te preocupes, ya pasó todo", dijo Bella tratando de sonar alegre.

"¿De qué se trataba la visión?" Pregunté. Bella volteó la cabeza y miró por la ventana evitando así nuestro contacto visual. "Sobre… tu y Conner… en un accidente de coche". Me quedé callado tomando y razonando la información.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?" Bella me preguntó en voz bajita.

"No", le respondí todavía tratando de procesar la información del hecho que iba a morir hoy.

"Será mejor que entre", dije. Bella asintió moviendo su cabeza lentamente y sus oscuros ojos se llenaron de tristeza. Tomé su bello rostro entre mis manos y la besé suavemente. Ella sonrió pero no le llegó esa emoción a los ojos. Salí y la vi yéndose.

Conner no se encontraba en la sala cuando entré por lo cual me dirigí a mi habitación. Oí a Conner hablando tranquilamente por teléfono. Me acerqué más y miré a través del pequeño espacio que había dejado la puerta para mí. Conner se paseaba por el suelo y tenía su celular presionado contra su oreja.

"Te dije que necesito un poco más de tiempo", declaró Conner en el teléfono. Escuchó a la persona en la otra línea. Su rostro se contrajo por la respuesta.

"No te puedo decir eso", Conner dijo en voz baja. Yo quería saber sobre qué estaban hablando.

"Ya entendí, lo prometo", respondió una vez más. Conner asintió al mismo tiempo que la persona estaba hablando y luego respondió: "Ok, gracias". Cerró la tapa de su celular y suspiró. Me incorporé y abrí la puerta. Conner se enderezó y me miró.

"Hey", le dije antes de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Hey", respondió Conner aliviado. Me senté en la silla del computador y Conner tomó su bolso del suelo.

"Ed, me voy a quedar en la habitación de huéspedes ¿ok?".

"Claro, es tu casa", le dije. Conner inmediatamente estaba en la puerta. Su teléfono estaba recostado en mi cama y miré hacia mi puerta. Cuando estuve seguro de que Conner se había ido, agarré su celular y comprobé las llamadas recientes. Había un número extraño que no conocía pero inmediatamente lo memoricé.

Oí a Conner caminando de regreso.

"Bueno, esperemos que puedas encontrar algo que hacer mañana ya que tengo escuela", le advertí. Conner miró hacia mi computadora y le dio una sonrisa maligna "puedo pensar en algo".

"Oh no, la última vez que estuviste en mi computadora trataste de descargar todos esos diferentes juegos extranjeros", le recordé.

"Entonces, qué", dijo Conner encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡¿Entonces qué?! Mi computadora literalmente voló", exageré.

"Esta bien, no tocaré tu preciosa computadora", respondió con una risa.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle acerca de la llamada, pero Charlie nos llamó tan pronto como abrí la boca.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Estaba encantada conmigo misma ya que pude detener la muerte de Edward. Bueno, más que palabras emocionadas, no podía describir cómo me sentía. Sin embargo, la expresión de Edward cuando le conté la visión de Alice, fue una de miedo, y posiblemente de duda. Mis sentimientos hacia Edward se estaban volviendo cada vez más fuertes, tal vez lo amaba.

Nunca había estado atraída hacia un ser humano antes e idea de perderlo me hizo querer morir.

Estaba todo oscuro cuando llegué a casa. Alice, Rose y Emmett estaban de vuelta. Estaban viendo la televisión en el momento en que entré, pero no iba a unirme a ellos. Alice me dio una mirada de disculpa y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Rosalie mi siguió y se sentó en mi silla.

"Alice nos contó lo que pasó", comentó Rosalie.

"Bien por ustedes", dije secamente. "¿Cuál es tu problema?" Preguntó Rose ofendida por mi grosería.

"Ninguno", suspiré. Rosalie giró un mechón de su cabello rubio a través de su dedo. "¡No puedo creer que un humano te tenga tan acabada!"

"Rosalie, tu realmente no entiendes mis sentimientos ¿a caso lo haces?"

"Nop. Trabajo de Jasper", bromeó.

"Rose, ¡solamente vete!", dije.

"Ok, ok. Yo solo estaba tratando de ayudar", contestó en un tono herido.

"Pues no lo haces", dije en el mismo tono de voz. Rose salió de la habitación, probablemente para decirle a Emmett lo grosera que estaba siendo.

Yo amaba a mi hermana, pero a veces su egocentrismo realmente me sorprende.

Ella ni siquiera trata de examinar la situación desde la perspectiva de otra persona. Ella solamente ve lo que quiere ver, eso es todo. Me tiré en mi cama y di un pequeño grito de frustración en mi almohada.

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Estaba acostado en mi cama leyendo cuando escuché un golpe en mi ventana. Eran alrededor de las 10:30, por lo que supuse que era Bella. Abrí la ventana y se trepó a través de ella. Bella sonrió nerviosamente, "lo siento, sé que es tarde, pero…". Levanté mi mano para tranquilizarla.

"Está bien", le contesté.

"Quería asegurarme que estabas bien. Cuando me fui, no lucías muy bien", Bella explicó. Volví a mi posición en la cama "estoy mejor". Abrí mis brazos y Bella se estableció junto a mí. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en mi pecho y su cabello olía a fresas. Respiré su deliciosa esencia y sentí sus fríos dedos en mi brazo.

Pasé mis dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su brazo en una acción calmante. Le encantó la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos, eso hacía que el tiempo se detenga para mí. Yo sabía que la amaba, y también sabía que no podría amar a alguien que no fuera ella.

"Bella…", murmuré. Ella echó la cabeza para arriba y me besó el cuello. Puse mi mano sobre su gélida mejilla y como reacción ella cerró sus ojos a mi tacto. "Te amo". Sus ojos dorados se abrieron y me miraron cariñosamente.

"Como yo a ti, Edward", susurró ella. La atraje hacia mí y la besé profundamente. Sus fríos labios se amoldaron a los míos y envolví su cintura con mi brazo.

Ella finalmente se apartó para darme un respiro. Estábamos muy cómodos, escuchando el silencio. Besé su coronilla y me dejé llevar con ella a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sus reviews son mi único pago ustedes lo saben bien.

Solo me contento con que hagan click al sexy botoncito del color de los ojos de Edward humano y escriban me gusta o me lapeen (cacheteen)

Una mordida.

IvanaCullen:[


	13. Miedo

Esto está de más decir:

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **BeautyXBlessedGuard **y yo la estoy traduciendo con su absoluto permiso.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRECE: MIEDO**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Me desperté con el sonido de mi alarma sonando. Hasta que oí que alguien la apagó. Abrí los ojos y encontré la mirada vigilante de Bella sobre mí.

"Buenos días" Bella susurró musicalmente y me besó a la ligera.

"¿Cuándo despertaste?" Le pregunté. Ella se rió y la miré confuso.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"Edward tonto, los vampiros no duermen", dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Oh! Entonces, ¿qué hiciste mientras yo dormía? " Ella se encogió de hombros," te miré dormir ".

"¡Suena divertido!" Le contesté con sarcasmo. Bella estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Conner llamó a mi puerta.

"Edward, Charlie quiere asegurarse que estás despierto."

"Estoy despierto", le contesté. Oí los pasos que se alejaban de Conner y Bella me besó.

"Te veré en la escuela", dijo y desapareció por la ventana. Me preparé para la escuela y bajé las escaleras. Charlie estaba leyendo el periódico mientras que Conner miraba figuras inánimes en el espacio. Empecé a tomar mi desayuno, cuando vi la cara de Charlie con un gesto de preocupación.

"Papá ¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Hay un artículo aquí sobre algunas desapariciones en Port Ángeles." De repente, mi vaso de jugo de naranja se volcó cuando Conner accidentalmente lo golpeó.

"Lo siento" Conner murmuró y comenzó a limpiar su desastre. Recogí mis cosas y volé hacia la escuela. Bella estaba despreocupadamente recostada contra su automóvil cuando llegué.

"Hola" saludó con alegría.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y caminamos dentro de la escuela. El primer período sin Bella fue terrible. Literalmente corrí para el segundo período y me senté a su lado. Nos dimos la mano por debajo de la mesa mientras el maestro dictaba una clase de la cual no atendí absolutamente nada pues tenía a un ser perfecto sentado al costado mío. Cuando llegó el almuerzo, Bella y yo nos quedamos sentados a disfrutar de la compañía mutua.

Recibimos algunas miradas de algunos profesores que venían a avisarnos del PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), pero Bella simplemente enseñaba su sonrisa brillante." Después de la tercera vez me le acerqué y le susurré al oído: "le va a dar a uno de esos idiotas un ataque al corazón si sigues así."

Bella mordió su labio inferior tratando de ahogar la risa. Caminamos hacia Biología y tuve que controlarme cuando Bella se acercó a su mesa en la que Mike estaba esperando. Yo odiaba el hecho de que yo no había estado en esta escuela cuando se eligieron los compañeros de laboratorio. Mike lucía engreído cada vez que miraba por encima del hombro a Bella. Suspiré de alivio cuando esa clase terminó.

Una vez que la escuela terminó Bella me siguió a casa. Entramos y Conner se asomó por las escaleras.

"¡Volviste! ¡He estado tan aburrido! "Dijo Conner. De repente, la expresión del rostro de Conner cambió de emoción a miedo. Miedo. Bella aparentemente lo había sorprendido demasiado por la forma en que lo estaba mirando. Entramos a la sala donde Conner y yo empezamos a hablar de las cosas que hacíamos cuando estábamos en Phoenix.

A pesar de que estaba escuchando, estaba viendo Bella quien parecía estar tratando de descubrir algo importante. Una pequeña brisa entró a la sala por la ventana que estaba entreabierta y Bella se puso rígida. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella cómodamente, pero se quedó tensa. No tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle lo que estaba mal, ya que Charlie llegó a casa en ese momento. Bella quedó a mi lado hasta que alrededor de las 9:00 cuando se tenía que ir.

La acompañé hasta la puerta y la besé en los labios.

"¿Vas a volver esta noche?", Le pregunté. Bella frunció los labios, "No puedo esta noche, pero mañana sí".

"Ok", dije, y la besé de nuevo. Ella no me dejó acompañarla a su coche así que la observé desde la puerta principal mientras se alejaba. Caminé hacia el interior y empecé a hacer mi tarea. Conner estaba tratando de mantener una conversación conmigo, mientras yo trabajaba. De repente, sonó el teléfono y Conner comprobó la identidad. Su rostro parecía carente de color cuando leyó el nombre.

"Ya vuelvo", dijo Conner y corrió escaleras arriba. Miré con recelo a su dirección. Conner estaba actuando de manera mucho más rara de lo normal. Conner podría ser bastante molesto, pero nunca fue tan reservado antes. La última noche, cuando le pregunté por su padre, Conner cambió rápidamente de tema y cuando le hablé de nuestro viejo amigo de Kyle, salió de la habitación.

Extraño.

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

Emmett estaba afuera cuando llegué a casa. "¡Qué tal!" Emmett saludó con su tono fraternal. No le respondí, entré a la casa.

"Carlisle", lo llamé en un tono normal.

"¿Sí?" se apareció a mi lado.

"Tenemos un gran problema", le advertí. Estudió mi cara en busca de una respuesta. Los demás se unieron a nosotros cuando se enteraron de mi noticia.

"Dinos, Bella", Jasper dijo. Traté de mantener la calma, pero el pánico se acumulaba por todas partes.

"Yo estaba con Edward y en la sala de estar," tomé una bocanada de aire innecesaria " y olí a un vampiro."Era neófito y estuvo muy cerca de su casa. "

Esme me rodeó con sus brazos a mi tratando de calmarme, "Bella, todo está bien". Carlisle se dio la vuelta y le susurró algo bastante bajo a Emmett y a Jasper, que ni siquiera pude oír. Ellos asintieron y desaparecieron por la puerta.

"¿Dónde van? ¿Qué les dijiste? " Pregunté frenéticamente. "Bella calma", dijo Carlisle, "les dije que vayan a ver la casa, eso es todo."

"Debo volver", dije y traté de salir, pero Esme me detuvo.

"Bella querida, necesitas cazar, anoche fue muy arriesgado, lo sabes muy bien," Esme explicó. "Yo iré contigo Bella" Rosalie se ofreció.

"Voy a vigilar su futuro", dijo Alice y Esme y corrió al piso de arriba. Rosalie puso su mano en mi brazo, "Va a estar bien."

Carlisle fue tras Emmett y Jasper para ayudar. Rosalie y yo nos aventuramos hacia el bosque, pero yo estaba prácticamente enferma de preocupación. Me llevé más tiempo de lo habitual para cazar. Estar tan distraída, me hacía sentir más perturbada. Finalmente volvimos a casa donde nos esperaban Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper.

* * *

Sus reviews son los únicos que me motivan para seguir traduciendo.

Gracias por seguirme.

Una mordida,

Ivana :[


	14. Asechando

Esto está de más decir:

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **BeautyXBlessedGuard **y yo la estoy traduciendo con su absoluto permiso.

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE: ASECHANDO**

_**Punto de vista del vampiro neófito**_

No pude contener la risa al intento de escapar. Conner realmente pensó que podía esconderse de mí. Pero tenía que darle créditos a favor, me refiero a que su mejor amigo estaba saliendo con un vampiro. Uno vegetariano, la misma palabra me hizo estremecer. ¿Cómo diablos podían beber de la sangre de los animales?

Por la mañana, vi como Edward se iba de la casa dejando a Conner solo. Podría haberlo tomado fácilmente pero yo quería algo más de acción, que se retuerzan un poco. Tuve la sensación que la chica vampiro, Bella, enviaría a uno de ellos a mantener ojo avizor en la casa. Lancé una última mirada a la casa y salí corriendo hacia el bosque. Me detuve cuando llegué a una cueva donde me estaba escondiendo, me deslicé a través de la oscuridad hasta lo más profundo de la cueva.

Forks era una ciudad tan peculiar, había vampiros que salían con humanos y hombres lobo que eran amigos de los mismos humanos. Me senté en el suelo y me apoyé contra la pared de la cueva. Me gustaría cazar más tarde pero tenía que ocultarme para no llamar la atención. Pensé en Bella y su extraños comportamiento. Los seres humanos eran para comer, no para enamorarse de ellos y que sean su pareja. Encontré eso muy divertido si es que se trataba de un juego.

Enamorar a una humana y luego beber su sangre. ¡Qué divertido!

Bella me intrigó pero sabía que si lograba persuadirla ella podría ser un genial vampiro tradicional. Ella fue una asesina una vez y puede serlo nuevamente. Obviamente, su primera comida de su nueva vida tradicional sería el tonto humano de Edward. Me imaginaba sus ojos rojos mirando fijamente a él, su presa, a través de su sedoso y espeso cabello marrón chocolate que resaltaba su hermoso rostro pálido.

Una verdadera cazadora de hecho. Mis pensamientos empezaron a vagar y antes de poder parar me acordé de hace unos 10 años. Cuando tuve a Heather a mi lado. Mi dulce y bella Heather, el vampiro perfecto que alguna vez fue. Éramos imparables juntos y creo que eso fue lo que molestó a algunos de nuestra especie.

Ese tipo de poder no fue reconocido por nosotros al parecer. Esa secta, los Vulturis, creó que destruyó a mi amor cuando se atrevió a cazar. Realmente me gustaría tomarme la revancha, de una o de otra manera me vengaría de la desaparición de Heather.

Primero, tenía que hacerme cargo de Conner. Una vez más sus acciones me hicieron reír, incluso después de todo lo que le había dicho, él seguía huyendo. Me acordé cuando Conner y yo nos cruzamos…

_Phoenix, el lugar más improbable para encontrar un vampiro_. _Era soleado, brillante, y bueno no muy amigable para un vampiro. Había sido contratado por un vampiro mayor para cobrar impuestos._

_El tipo era un corredor de apuestas y si sus clientes no pagaban sus deudas antes del plazo acordado, perdían algo más valioso. El precio se elevó de una deuda de dinero a una deuda de sangre y llegué a ser el bebedor. A veces, el vampiro mayor quería que le trajera uno de los clientes para un aperitivo, pero generalmente tenía a todos para mí._

_Conner fue un chico arrogante, con demasiada confianza. Realizamos una apuesta muy grande y cómo probablemente adivinaron, perdió. Ahora me tiene persiguiéndolo detrás de él como un propietario después del perro._

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos, el día señalaba que era el tiempo de cazar. Vagué por el bosque y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me llamó el olor de un excursionista cercano. Respiré profundamente y vi mi cena. Era una chica, de unos 25 saludables años y en forma… su sangre estaba en perfecto estado. La seguí por las sombras del los árboles por un tiempo hasta que a propósito pisé una rama que hizo un fuerte crujido.

La muchacha se detuvo en seco y buscó entre los árboles.

Me puse detrás de ella cuando se encontraba de espaldas. Antes de que pudiera gritar le tapé la boca y tiré de ella hacia mí. Ella hacía gritos sordos de ayuda y se retorcía entre mis brazos.

Me agaché y la besé en el cuello, luego, hundí mis filosos dientes en mi comida.

Veo que les gusta la historia :D

Y también he visto que algunas me ponen en sus favoritos y no me dejan reviews

Chicas sus reviews son lo único que me motivan para seguir traduciendo…

Sólo basta con decir me gusta.

Gracias a las que me dejaron reviews y a las que siguen mi fic.

Pásense por el summary de mi siguiente historia: Bella pero desafortunada.

Déjenme sus comentarios para saber si sigo con ese

Una mordida,

Ivana :[


	15. Sin dejar rastro

Esto está de más decir:

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **BeautyXBlessedGuard **y yo la estoy traduciendo con su absoluto permiso.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE: SIN DEJAR RASTRO**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

¡Finalmente era viernes!

La semana fue tan larga y todavía no había descubierto lo que andaba mal con Conner. Sentí a Bella observando todos mis movimientos desde ese día en Biología. Ella también estaba ocultando algo y cada vez que yo traía eso a la conversación rápidamente cambiaba de tema. La campana de término de clases sonó y me dirigí hacia mi casillero.

Bella ya estaba allí, lucía un poco nerviosa antes que me viera. Se incorporó a mi lado en un segundo y la envolví en un reconfortante brazo alrededor de su diminuta cintura. Tomé mi mochila y nos fuimos. Bella había tomado el derecho de llevarme a la escuela, pero yo era el que conducía. Bella se sentó en el asiento copiloto y pareció más relajada que hace un par de días.

"Supongo que todavía me vas a decir lo que te pone así en estos últimos días, ¿verdad?" Dije rompiendo el silencio. Bella desvió la mirada y la dirigió al camino, estaba evitando mi pregunta, otra vez. Apreté la mandíbula y estrellé mi pie contra el freno. El coche se paró bruscamente y Bella por fin me miró.

"¿Estás tratando de suicidarte?" Dijo entre dientes.

"No voy a dejar que evites mis preguntas Bella, ¡sólo dímelo!" Exigí. Bella mordió sus labios, "¿te acuerdas de hace unos días, cuando estaba actuando raro?".

"Sí", le contesté con voz calmada.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que cuando estábamos en tu sala, sentí el olor de otro vampiro", Bella susurró tan bajo que casi no podía oírla.

"Me imagino que ese vampiro no es como tu ni como tu familia", le respondí a sabiendas. Bella asintió con la cabeza. Volví mi atención hacia la carretera y comencé a conducir nuevamente.

"¿Sabes por qué el vampiro está aquí?" Pregunté.

"No", dijo Bella simplemente.

"Pero…", sabía que tenía una teoría, siempre la tenía.

"Tal vez deberías hablar con Conner", Bella comentó. No me había dado cuenta pero ya nos encontrábamos en casa. Me bajé del coche y Bella se deslizó hasta el asiento del conductor.

"Volveré esta noche, ¿ok?" Consultó Bella.

"Ok", afirmé y le di un beso.

"Te amo", susurró.

"Como yo a ti". Y vi como se alejaba y un estallido de ira vino a mí. Conner siempre trae problemas, pero este era mortal. Azoté la puerta y esta golpeó fuertemente contra la pared.

"¡CONNER!" Escuché una pisada fuerte del piso de arriba y Conner llegó volando por las escaleras.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué?" Tartamudeó.

"Aparentemente hay un nuevo vampiro en la ciudad y creo que ustedes dos podían conocerse mutuamente", acusé.

"Edward, permíteme explicarte", Conner pidió.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo vas a salir de esta ahora?" Pregunté.

"Yo… yo… hice una apuesta y yo… yo no pude pagarla, ahora el guardaespaldas del tío me está buscando", Conner explicó mientras que el terror iba llenando poco a poco sus ojos.

"¡¿Apostaste?!" Grité en shock completo. Por una causa, el padre de Conner era un hombre de negocios y nunca permitiría que su hijo este en un enredo como este; y por otra, el padre de Kyle que había tenido problemas con los juegos y vimos lo que pasó con él. Estaba muy agitado como para continuar así que hice mi camino hacia las escaleras a mi habitación. Conner fue tras mío tratando de redimirse.

"Corrí hasta aquí tratando de ocultarme y tuve suerte pues tú estabas protegido por un vampiro, así que era absolutamente seguro", continuó Conner.

"Conner, nos pusiste a mi padre y a mí en peligro, ¿te das cuenta lo egoísta que es eso?" Le grité.

"Sí, muy egoísta", dijo una voz escalofriante. Conner y yo nos volteamos hacia la voz y vimos una figura apoyada al marco de la puerta.

"No", murmuró Conner. Sabía que este era el vampiro del que Bella me advirtió.

"Parece que tu novia no te podrá salvar ahora", dijo el vampiro con malicia y se echó a reír.

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

_No, el no va a morir, por favor él no puede morir. _Mi mente había declarado mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hasta Edward. Alice tuvo una visión y yo estaba totalmente decidida a impedirla. Antes de llegar a su casa, antes siquiera de llegar a verla, podía oler sangre. La puerta principal se encontraba abierta y corrí a través de ella.

Seguí el olor de la sangre y me llevó a la habitación de Edward. Él no estaba allí pero Conner sí. Estaba acurrucado en el suelo con su sangre alrededor. El silencio me atrapó, no escuchaba el latido de su corazón. Me desplomé sobre mis rodillas y me tomé el pulso a sabiendas que era inútil. Nada.

El monstruo dentro de mí comenzó a aparecer. Ese vampiro que había matado a Conner y llevado a Edward. No iba a salirse con la suya, quería estar segura de eso.

"¿Bella?" Una voz tranquila dijo tras mío.

"Está muerto, Carlisle", dije. Me puse de pie y me volví hacia él. Su rostro se había contraído con la simpatía y la tristeza.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Carlisle ya lo sabía pero me lo preguntó.

"Voy a encontrar a Edward y luego voy a hacer pedazos a ese vampiro".

* * *

Gracias a todas por su reviews y también gracias a todas que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritos.

Saben que sus reviews son mi único pago.

Con todo mi corazón les deseo una Feliz Navidad. Que Jesús nazca y renazca dentro de sus corazones.

Muchas bendiciones y una mordidita,

Ivana :[


	16. El infierno no tiene furia

Esto está de más decir:

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **BeautyXBlessedGuard **y yo la estoy traduciendo con su absoluto permiso.

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO DIESCISÉIS: EL INFIERNO NO TIENE FURIA**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Me desperté con un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Este empeoró cuando me senté. Miré a mi alrededor y traté de recordar dónde estaba.

Parecía que estaba como en un almacén de un depósito y la temperatura era considerablemente baja. Una puerta de metal estaba en la pared por la derecha y en otra pared había estantes llenos de cajas.

Los recuerdos de lo que acababa de suceder inundaron mi mente.

"_Parece que tu novia no te podrá salvar ahora", dijo el vampiro con malicia y se echó a reír._

_Mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar y se dio cuenta del peligro. Conner cayó de rodillas._

"_Por favor no… tengo el dinero… yo-yo puedo pagar…"_

"_Demasiado tarde", dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa maligna._

"_Por favor, perdóname… no puedo… solo", Conner estaba tratando de abogar por su vida pero vi que el vampiro lo iba a matar de todos modos. Conner se quedó en silencio y el vampiro aprovechó el momento. Se abalanzó pero no a Conner, a mí y me arrojó hacia atrás bruscamente. Me golpeé con la pared con un desagradable ruido sordo y mi visión comenzó a desdibujarse. Lo último que vi fue al vampiro acercándose a mi amigo antes de caer en la oscuridad._

Oí la perilla de la puerta siendo movida y volví la cabeza lentamente en esa dirección. El vampiro se encontraba amenazante en la puerta.

"Por fin, pensé que ibas a dormir para siempre", declaró el vampiro. Lo miré con tanto odio que fui capaz, y eso fue mucho odio.

"No luces tan molesto", dijo con un tono arrogante. Un pensamiento vino a mí y antes de darme cuenta me eché a reír. El rostro del vampiro parecía desconcertado.

"¡¿Qué?!" Escupió.

"Ella te va a matar", le susurré. El vampiro se abalanzó sobre mí una vez más y me agarró por el cuello de la camisa. Me levantó sin esfuerzo alguno y me aventó hacia la puerta metálica. Aterricé en el frío piso de cemento con un ruido sordo y traté de correr. Sentí dos gélidas manos envolverse alrededor de mi cuello y empezándolo a apretujar.

Me faltó el aire. Arañé las manos de mármol que me aplastaban la tráquea buscando liberación sin éxito alguno. El vampiro sonrió macabramente y me tiró por la habitación. Esta vez, volé en una pila de cajas vacías haciendo de mi destino menos duro.

"Voy a disfrutar matarte", el vampiro dijo al mismo tiempo que me arrastraba entre los escombros. Tiró de mi mano hacia arriba y encerró mi muñeca entre sus dedos de hierro. Traté de averiguar lo que estaba haciendo pero de pronto sentí su mano envolviendo uno de mis dedos. Un chasquido resonó en la silenciosa habitación, un inimaginable dolor se expandió por todo mi brazo. Grité cuando el dolor continuaba. Continuaba una y otra vez y otra más.

Me di cuenta que ese monstruo estaba rompiendo mis dedos uno a uno. Finalmente, soltó mi mano y yo la llevé a mi pecho. Agarré mi muñeca examinando los daños. Su pie me golpeó en el abdomen y me retorcí de la angustia.

"Bella", su nombre escapó de mis labios cuando el vampiro me pateó de nuevo. Este se inclinó sobre mí.

"Ella no puede oírte", gruñó. Cogió un puñado de mi cabello y me tiró hacia arriba. Apreté los dientes tratando de no gritar. Se acercó a mi cuello y mi sangre comenzó a correr. Hizo una pausa y luego hundió sus filosos dientes en mi cuello.

No sentí nada al principio pero luego sentí como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego en mi interior. Cerré los ojos y traté de luchar contra el dolor, pero este creció rápidamente peor. Entonces escuché un fuerte rugido. Los dientes de vampiro se retiraron de mi cuello y caí al suelo retorcido de dolor.

_**Punto de vista de Bella **_

Seguí la esencia de Edward a la velocidad de la luz. Esto me llevó hasta un almacén a las afueras de la ciudad. Derribé la puerta y lancé un gruñido al aterrizar. El vampiro levantó la cabeza del cuello de Edward con sorpresa y yo impacté contra él con la fuerza de un camión. El golpeó el muro y pedazos del techo cayeron al suelo.

Edward gritó de dolor y me volví para mirarlo. El vampiro trató de aprovecharse de mi debilidad y se abalanzó contra mí. Hice una patada giratoria que hizo contacto con su cabeza. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y yo le enseñé los dientes. Se sorprendió y me le lancé tirándolo al suelo.

Lo hice jirones fácil y rápidamente. Edward gritó nuevamente y me sacó de mi macabro estado. Me apresuré a su lado y con cuidado coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo. Acaricié con amor su cabellera cobriza tratando de aliviar su dolor a sabiendas que era inútil.

"Estoy aquí Edward, por favor", dije tratando de calmarlo. Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra. Sentí las presencias de Jasper y Emmett pero las ignoré olímpicamente. Me dejaron estar con Edward y terminaron de quemar los restos del vampiro.

"¡Bella!" Edward pudo formular. Traté de no romperme cuando habló con dolor en su aterciopelada voz.

"Haz que pare, por favor", suplicó.

"Lo siento, no puedo", acaricié su mejilla y besé suavemente sus labios. Podía oír su corazón latiendo rápidamente tratando de luchar contra la ponzoña que danzaba dentro de sus venas. Yo quería más que todo calmar su dolor. No me faltarían las ganas de vender mi alma si eso hacía que Edward no sintiera dolor alguno.

Jasper se arrodilló en frente de Edward y mío. "Bella, tenemos que llevarlo a casa". Mi cerebro me dijo que tenía que moverme pero mis miembros no respondían. Jasper, esperó mi reacción y rápidamente removió a Edward de mis brazos cuando me congelé. Él estaba por salir al mismo tiempo que yo gruñí y me incorporé sobre mis pies.

"¡Tráelo de vuelta!" Traté de correr detrás de él pero los musculosos brazos de Emmett me encarcelaron.

"Bella, teníamos que moverlo", Emmett excusó. Un grito de angustia escapó de mi garganta y me eché a llorar sin lágrimas. Emmett me llevó de regreso detrás de Jasper. _Fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa,_ los pensamientos corrían por mi cabeza cuando llegamos a casa. Jasper colocó a Edward en mi habitación y me arrodillé a su lado.

Agarré su mano entre la mía y la besé suavemente.

Sólo tres días más…

* * *

Gracias chicas por seguirme...

No olviden que sus reviews son mi único pago.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Una mordida,

Ivana :[

PD: Este capi fue su regalo por navidad, nunca publico dos días seguidos :D así que espero agradecimientoos.


	17. Transformación

Esto está de más decir:

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **BeautyXBlessedGuard **y yo la estoy traduciendo con su absoluto permiso.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIESCISIETE: TRANSFORMACIÓN**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Fiero dolor corría por mis venas por la ponzoña. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Parecía que el dolor empeoraba por días cuando en realidad habían sido solamente un par de horas. ¿Por qué no se detenía?

Recordaba haber visto a Bella y a Carlisle.

¿Por qué no pueden hacer que no duela? Carlisle era médico, tenía analgésicos y esas cosas. ¿Qué pasaría si…? No, no podía. Por un momento el pensamiento cruzó por mi mente.

¿Qué pasaría si es que yo muriese y esté en el infierno? ¿Había sido realmente malo? No lo creo… nunca había robado ni asesinado a alguien. ¿Y si estaba en el infierno porque amaba a Bella? No quería pensar eso ahora mismo porque otra ráfaga de disparos de agonía me alertaban que no estaba muerto, aún.

Mis reflejos se encontraban cada vez más débiles. Intenté mover mi mano y esta reaccionó diez segundos después que mi cerebro lo ordenó. ¡Eso fue horrible! Yo quería morir. Prácticamente, si es que pudiera, pondría un cartel pegado en mi frente rezando: "Muerte, para aquí". Si yo hubiera ido al infierno fácilmente sería para mí como el paraíso comparado con esto.

"Bella", grité su nombre sabiendo que era inútil. De repente, mi mano se enfrió dulcemente.

"Estoy aquí", oí la voz de mi ángel, pero todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad. Esto no podía ser el infierno si ella se encontraba en él. Su voz reveló el dolor que estaba sufriendo por verme en esta situación. Yo tenía que ser fuerte, odiaba lastimarla por mi estado. Sentí otra oleada de dolor creciente y estaba tratando de prepararme para mostrar a Bella que yo me encontraba bien.

Pero no me había preparado para ese tipo de dolor.

Sentí como si me estuviera quemando vivo en un pozo de llamas sin fin.

Oh sí, definitivamente estaba en el infierno.

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

Este era mi castigo.

Era un vampiro y era necesario.

Esa fue la única conclusión a la que pude llegar cuando vi a Edward, mi Edward, sintiendo la enorme cantidad de dolor causada por la ponzoña. Quería romperme en dos.

La culpa me estaba carcomiendo. Estaba torturándome a mí misma quedándome con Edward. Al mismo tiempo que Edward sufría por el ardor de la ponzoña, yo también lo hacía, era mi culpa de todos modos.

Si yo sólo me hubiera quedado con él, Edward no habría tenido que convertirse en uno de nosotros ni Conner estaría extendido en una camilla de la morgue. No podía imaginar el estado de Emmett que había dejado a Conner dentro. El plan era que su muerte pareciera un accidente.

Quemar el coche y pretender que el cuerpo de Edward fue quemado hasta los restos en el fuego. Oí las noticias al respecto: Dos adolescente perecen en trágico accidente.

_Solamente uno murió_, me dije a mí misma.

Edward gritó nuevamente y esta vez no pude soportarlo. Me arrastré fuera de la habitación con asco de mí misma.

Cerré ligeramente la puerta y luego me deslicé hasta el piso. Zambullí mi cabeza entre mis manos y comencé a llorar sin lágrimas de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

_**Punto de vista de Alice**_

Tenía que mantenerme al margen y ver a mi hermana sufrir en silencio, Todo el mundo podía sentir su dolor, ninguno más que Jasper, estaba encerrado en su habitación, tratando de ocultarse de las emociones abrumadoras salidas de Bella. Mi hermanita era una persona amorosa y cuidadosa que no se merecía esto.

Sabía que se estaba atormentando por la culpa pero le dije que Edward no la culpaba. Mi visión fue fuerte y pensé que Edward se veía bastante bien como vampiro y culpar a Bella nunca se le había pasado por su mente. Su amor fue tan intenso. No encontraba ni hallaba palabras para poder describirlo.

Eran almas gemelas, y ahora eran para la eternidad.

Mientras miraba a Bella desmoronarse por el dolor de Edward, yo silenciosamente de di las gracias a Dios de que Jazz no hubiera estado allí el día de mi transformación.

_**Punto de vista de Carlisle**_

Me senté en mi estudio tratando de distraerme. Mi niñita estaba sufriendo, igual que el hombre al que amaba. Sin embargo, ella tuvo suerte.

Si hubiera llegado d-os minutos más tarde, Edward se habría ido. Me sentí egoísta pensando eso pero me alegré de que él estuviera cambiando. Bella era una persona muy complicada y probablemente habría tratado de mantener a Edward como humano.

No había duda que lo quería para la eternidad pero no quería quitarle a Edward la oportunidad de vivir. Al menos, solo faltaban dos días para que esto terminara.

* * *

Hola otra vez despúes de un largo tiempo sin actualizar.

Lo siento, me encontraba mega-ocupada por la preparación de año nuevo con mi familia (si si... las uvas, correr con maletas para viajar... ¡eso!)

Hoy busqué por cielo, mar y tierra red WiFii de alcancé para mi laptop (fue graciosísimo como la encontré) para poder actualizar. Por que sí, es que estoy en la playa.

Bueno les prometo que actualizaré pronto pronto!

Y les deseo un feliz y próspero añi nuevo ultra atrasado!

Bendiciones,

Ivana :[


	18. Despertar

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: DESPETAR**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

El dolor se estaba disminuyendo o yo era insensible. Mi garganta comenzaba a palpitar por un hambre desconocido. Me sentía cada vez más frío y más frío, como si me estuviera muriendo. De repente, mi corazón empezó a latir como si fuera el aleteo de un colibrí. Me faltó el aire, pero al parecer no se hallaba en mis pulmones.

Estaba dando vueltas tratando de aliviar el dolor. Entonces, mi corazón se detuvo de repente. Di un fuerte grito de agonía y luego todo el ardor y el dolor desaparecieron. Abrí lentamente los ojos y pensé que debía sentirme mareado. Mi visión era mucho más clara y te juro que podría escuchar a gente susurrar desde abajo.

Me senté bruscamente y vi a Bella sentada al estilo indio en el extremo de la cama. Llevaba una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

"Hola", dijo en su musical voz. Pero la música no se sentía feliz, sonó como una de esas marchas tristes de funeral.

"¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunté y me sobresalté al escuchar mi voz no menos musical que la suya.

"Eres un vampiro ahora", susurró.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Lloriqueé. Bella se encogió e inmediatamente me arrepentí de mi arrebato.

"Lo siento… pero… y… ¿cómo?" Tartamudeé.

"Ponzoña de vampiro, cuando los vampiros muerden a alguien, su ponzoña entra al torrente sanguíneo y lo convierte en vampiro", explicó.

"¿Y Conner?" Le pregunté queriendo me mi amigo se encontrara bien. Bella parecía extremadamente molesta por esto.

"Él está muerto".

_**Punto de vista de Emmett**_

Bella se encontraba escaleras arriba con el nuevo vampiro, Edward. Rosalie estaba a escucha igual que Alice y Jasper. Preferí no invocar la ira de Bella y decidí no escuchar. Estaba emocionado de que haya un nuevo miembro en el clan, especialmente desde que él está con Bella. Ella había estado sola durante casi cien años y merecía a alguien que ame y que le corresponda.

_**Punto de vista de Rosalie**_

Me sentí culpable por el primer pensamiento que había pasado por mi cabeza cuando Jasper trajo a Edward.

_Espero que no sea más guapo que yo._

Sé que sonaba estúpido porque uno, que prácticamente el estaba muriendo y dos, que era un chico, pero siempre tenía mis momentos egocéntricos. Una vez vi a Bella teniendo que ser sacada de donde se encontraba a Edward por el dolor que sentía, los pensamientos egocéntricos se fueron por la ventana y los sustituí con: _Dios mío qué horrible puedes ser, Rosalie._ No quería que fuera así, culpo a los políticos. Realmente no, pero tenía que culpar a alguien aparte de mí porque sino la culpa me comía.

_**Punto de vista de Jasper**_

Este es uno de los momentos que realmente odiaba por el poder de la empatía con una venganza de fuego. Las emociones estaban rebotando de todos lados deteniéndose en mí. Parecía que incluso los muebles me estaban atacando con sus sentimientos.

Rosalie fue abrumada por la culpa. Emmett tenía la emoción de un niño de cinco años en tiempo de Navidad. Luego, estuvo Alice. Alice fue una embarcación del tamaño del Titanic de emociones pero realmente no me importaba pensar en eso.

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Mi amigo, Conner, muerto. Mi amigo que me ayudó a sustituir el preciado jarrón de mi madre después que se rompió mientras jugaba al fútbol dentro de casa. Mi amigo que había jugado en la misma liga de béisbol que yo. Mi amigo que nunca se burló por mi habilidad para tocar el piano. Mi amigo se había ido. No podía entender muy bien la situación y Bella lucía como si le hubieran apuñalado en el corazón por mis reacciones.

"Fue mi culpa", dijo Bella, "Estaba tan ilusionada con tu protección que dejé a Conner escapar a través de las grietas".

"Bella, no digas eso", le advertí.

"¿Por qué no? Soy un monstruo destruyó total y completamente tu vida". Bella se encontraba al borde de la histeria. Con la velocidad de la luz la atraje hacia mis brazos. Se sentía distinto. Ella ya no se sentía dura como el mármol, se sentía normal. También percibí que mi tono de piel era similar al suyo.

Le besé en la coronilla y sentí que una sensación de pura alegría se extendía a través de mi cuerpo. Creo que la eternidad no podía ser tan mala si Bella estaba conmigo.

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

Me encantó sentir el brazo de Edward envolviéndome. Estaba tratando de reponerme y estar fuerte para él. Estaba abrumada por el cambio hasta este punto, pero aún así se preocupó lo suficiente como para abrazarme y besarme. Me sentí egoísta pero me encantaba la sensación. Me preguntaba si Edward tendría algún don o no.

Me debatía entre los dos. Quería que tuviera un don, creo que sería realmente asombroso, pero a la vez no lo quería. Yo no poseía don y me pareció un poco injusto que él tenga uno y yo no. Dios mío, estaba empezando a sonar como Rose, aquí estaba con mi novio que acababa de perder su vida, su familia y su mejor amigo; y yo comenzándome a poner celosa si el poseía algún don. Una nueva oleada de culpabilidad se precipitó sobre mí y me estremeció de dolor. Edward apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí, atrayéndome más hacia él. _Te amo_, pensé para mí misma.

"Te amo también", Edward susurró como si hubiera respondido a mis pensamientos.

"¿También?" Le pregunté mientras me sentaba y lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Eh?" Edward parecía confundido.

"También, tu dijiste: 'te amo también'", le expliqué.

"Lo sé, tu dijiste: 'te amo' y yo te respondí: 'te amo también'", Edward respondió.

"Edward, yo no dije nada", dije comenzándome a preocupar.

"Sí lo hiciste", me corrigió.

"Yo solamente lo pensé…" y pronto el pensamiento cruzó por mi mente.

"¡Edward, leíste mi mente!"

* * *

_**¡Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente!**_

_**Tengo para ustedes una mala y una buena noticia.**_

_**La mala es que esta historia pronto terminará.**_

_**Y la buena es que pueden pasar por mi perfil para leer y comentar otra de mis traducciones. ¡Está súper, se las re- recomiendo!**_

_**Se llama: Amor real, un Edward & Bella fanfic. Si quieren saber más, pasen por mi perfil.**_

_**Una mordida,**_

_**Ivana :[**_

_**P.D: Si es que alguien necesita una beta, aquí estoy yo. Sólo pídanme ayuda.**_


	19. El silencio ensordecedor

**CAPÍTULO DIESCINUEVE: EL SILENCIO ENSORDECEDOR**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

"¡Carlisle!" Bella gritó cuando no era realmente necesario. Carlisle caminó lentamente dentro de la habitación. "¿Sí?"

"¡Edward puede leer la mente!" Bella espetó. Carlisle me miró de manera interesada.

_Es como Aro._

"¿Quién es Aro?" Le pregunté después de que pensamientos llegaran a mí. Carlisle se sobresaltó y se repuso.

"Es uno de los jefes de los Vulturis", Carlisle explicó.

"¿Quiénes?"

"Los Vulturis, otro aquelarre de vampiros", Bella murmuró enojada. Los pensamientos de Carlisle explicaron el resto.

"Entonces, ¿puedo leer las mentes de las personas?" Dije con incertidumbre.

"Creo que sí", Bella respondió. Traté de leer la mente de Bella. _Nada_. Lo intenté otra vez y nada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Bella.

"¡No puedo… tú… no puedo leer tu mente!" Estaba preocupándome cada vez más. Me había gustado la idea de leer las mentes.

"Trata con Carlisle de nuevo", Bella sugirió. Ella me miraba fijamente. Me concentré y lo conseguí.

_¿De qué manera lo vamos a ayudar con su hambre?_

Mi hambre. Me había olvidado de ese dolor sonso en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

"¿Bella?" Me miró y leyó la expresión de mi rostro.

"Carlisle", Bella indicó con la cabeza hacia mí y el asintió.

_Vamos, Edward. Te llevaré de caza._

Mi rostro se contrajo en una expresión de terror.

_No te preocupes, son solamente animales._

Lancé un suspiro de alivio y me sorprendí por todos los aromas diferentes que permanecían adentro. Carlisle salió de la habitación y me volví a mirar a Bella. Me acerqué a ella con una gracia divina y la atraje hacia mí. Ella me miró con curiosidad. La besé en los labios suavemente y comencé a alejarme.

Ella me empujó hacia atrás y aplastó sus labios contra los míos. Pasó las manos por mis cabellos, Bella sabía tan bien. Nos separamos y seguí a Carlisle. Tan pronto como salí de la habitación, fui bombardeado por los pensamientos.

_¿Qué está haciendo Bella?_

_¡Puede leer las mentes! ¡Qué asombroso!_

_¡Maldición! Ahí van mis planes para bromas al tacho de basura._

_Espero que lo haga bien._

_Me pregunto cómo irá a ser su primera cacería, espero que no haga nada estúpido._

Carlisle me hizo correr fuera de la casa y dentro del bosque. Caminamos hacia el interior hasta que capté el olor a ciervos. Mi boca se hizo agua por la ponzoña y me lancé hacia ellos antes de que pudiera pensar.

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

Observé por la ventana hasta que Carlisle y Edward desaparecieran de la vista. Cogí las llaves y me metí en mi coche. Conduje a toda velocidad y llegué hasta la casa de Charlie en escasos minutos.

El funeral de Edward era mañana y quería saber cómo se encontraba. Lo había visitado periódicamente durante los últimos tres días.

Reneé y Phil, la madre de Edward y su padrastro, habían llegado hace dos días.

Salí del auto y llamé a la puerta. Billy Black la abrió.

"Hola Billy", susurré.

"Bella", saludó Billy con una inclinación de cabeza. Entré a la casa y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

Jacob Black, hijo de Billy; y Sam Uley, se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar.

"¿Dónde está Charlie?" Pregunté.

"Tuvo que hacerse cargo de unas cosas del funeral", dijo Jacob. Me mordí los labios, "Oh".

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros cuatro. Jacob y yo nunca nos habíamos conectado, al menos no como pude con los demás. Siempre me pregunté si hubiera sido diferente si yo hubiera sido humana. Sam se aclaró la garganta y me miró.

"¿Qué piensan hacer con Edward?" Pensé por un momento y luego respondí.

"Vamos a llevarlo a Alaska", dije. Sam asintió con la cabeza solemnemente. Jacob murmuró algo en voz baja y salió de la habitación.

"Probablemente debería irme", dije vacilante. Sam y Billy dijeron adiós y corrí a mi auto. Encendí el motor y salté cuando alguien llamó a la ventana. Era Jacob.

Bajé la ventana, "¿Qué?"

"Vigílalo, ¿ok?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que lo vigiles. Asegúrate bien que se pegue a tu dieta, ¿entendido?" Jacob dijo la última parte con tono amenazante.

"Lo haré", y aceleré hacia casa.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas, aquí me tienen nuevamente!**

**Dicúlpenme por la demora al actualizar esta historia... en serio lo siento esta semana estuve agobiada y hasta la coronilla con las cosas que tenía que hacer ¬¬**

**Bueno, yo sé que van a haber críticas en este capítulo iguales como las que yo tuve con la autora cuando subió este capítulo. ¿No se supone que Edward leyó la mente de Bella en el capítulo anterior? Sí, lo sé. Pero pronto se van a aclarar sus dudas.**

**Cambiando de tema, les dejo un pequeño reto que consiste en: adivinar de quiénes son los pensamientos que Edward oyó cuando bajó las escaleras.**

**Si aunque sea dos personas adivinan, actualizaré dentro de esta semana (ya sea mañana, el jueves, el viernes...)**

**Otra cosilla, soy beta si alguien necesita ayuda avíseme.**

**¡Ah! y pásense por mi otra traducción: Amor real, que ya está el segundo capítulo.**

**Una gran mordida,**

**Ivana :[**

**¿Review?**


	20. Está en el funeral

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE: ESTÁ EN EL FUNERAL**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Estaba paseando por la sala mientras Rosalie hojeaba una revista. Ella me miró y vio que yo seguía impaciente.

_¿Quieres dejar eso?_

"Lo siento", me disculpé. Dejé de hacer eso y me senté en el sofá.

"¿Sabías que Bella y tu realmente no se han dado cuenta de todo ese rollo de leer la mente?" Rosalie comentó regresando sus ojos a la revista.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella me dijo que tu pudiste leer su mente una vez y después no podías más".

"¡Oh, Carlisle cree que puedo leer a quien me deje entrar en su mente!" Le expliqué en un tono seguro.

"Ok", dijo Rosalie gesticulando y sin hablar realmente. Miré por la ventana buscando el coche. ¿Cuándo iba a volver?

_Me pregunto qué pensará Emmett._

"No lo querrás saber, confía en mí", le dije con confianza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dijeron que iban a estar fuera?" Le pregunté.

_¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Sólo es tu funeral._

Solamente mi funeral. No podía ni siquiera comenzar a describir lo mal que me sonaba.

"No quiero que nadie sospeche de nada, especialmente en esta mañana con el sol. ¿Cómo habrían reaccionado si Bella no se presentaba en mi funeral?"

Rosalie me estaba dando una mirada sumamente extraña por ahora. Y regresé a mis constantes paseos.

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

El Ministro continuó y traté de parecer lo más miserable posible. Mi cara estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero como no podía llorar, eso se lo dejaba a la histérica de Lauren.

_Ella era una farsante._ Recibí muchas miradas envenenadas de parte suya y de Jessica. Me senté en la banca que estaba detrás de Charlie, Reneé y Phil. Mi familia había venido como apoyo moral, mientras que Rose se quedaba en casa con Edward. Todo el mundo pensaba que tenía un pasajero resfriado.

La ceremonia terminó y todos nos dirigimos hacia el cementerio. Me sentí mal de que no me sintiera peor. Me refiero a que mi novio estaba técnicamente muerto y sus padres habían perdido a su único hijo.

Phil tenía su brazo alrededor de Reneé y se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en su hombro. Charlie estaba ahí, con sus ojos sin ningún brillo: muertos y caminaba como si estuviese en trance.

_Es tu culpa Bella._

Mi conciencia estaba gritando.

_Tomaste a su hijo para llevártelo lejos. Realmente eres un monstruo._

Sacudí bruscamente mi cabeza tratando de noquear mis pensamientos, pero estos seguían en aumento. Por último, no pude soportarlo más. Me di a vuelta y fui corriendo hacia el bosque. Oí un confundido murmullo de voces mientras corría más rápido.

"¡Maravilloso, Bella! Saliendo adelante y haciendo una escena", me dije a mí misma hasta que me detuve en medio del bosque.

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Finalmente, el coche de Carlisle se detuvo en la entrada. Todo el mundo salió y percibí que Bella se encontraba ausente.

_Bella sólo necesitaba un respiro._

Los pensamientos de Alice me mostraron a Bella huyendo de mi sepultura. Bueno, yo no quería que ella viera eso. Los otros se unieron a Rosalie y a mí dentro de casa donde tomé la visión del funeral en sus mentes. Dejé de mirar cuando vi a Charlie y a Reneé en ellos.

"Voy a estar arriba", dije y subí por las escaleras. Me acosté en la cama y miré al techo. No poder dormir era realmente molesto. A veces había momentos en los que tu mente necesitaba un descanso y una oportunidad clara. Oí pasos que se aproximaban y los reconocí como los de Bella. No abandoné mi lugar. Bella se metió en la habitación y se hizo lugar entre mis brazos. Me abrazó y suspiró en su esencia.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó ella con dulzura.

"Te debería estar preguntando lo mismo", le repliqué. Ella se echó a reír.

"Edward, sabes que si tienes miedo de esto, me lo puedes decir ¿verdad?" Bella dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Besé su coronilla.

"Sí, lo sé".

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Como les dije actualice otra vez en esta semana :D**

**En el desafío que les mandé la actualización pasada lamentablemente sólo adivino una y la felicito. ¡¿Qué pasó con las demás?!**

**Bueno, les tengo una mala noticia.**

**Solamente queda un capítulo y el epílogo.**

**PERO, pueden pasar a mi otra traducción: Amor Real [ya he subido tres capítulos, pasen, vean y dejenme un review que está genial].**

**Sé que ha estado cortísimo el capi pero sería extremadamente feliz si me comentaran qué tal les pareció...**

**Bueno, me despido :D**

**Bendiciones,**

**Ivana :[**

**PD: soy beta, así que si necesitan ayuda sólo pídanmela** :P

_**¿Rewiew?**_


	21. Por ti lo haré

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: POR TI LO HARÉ**

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

_**Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all **_(_Preguntando a las calles, en un mundo debajo de todo)  
__**Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet **__(Nada__parece ser, nada sabe como dulce)__**  
As what I can't have **__(Como lo que no puedo tener)_

El dolor sonso en la parte posterior de m garganta era muy irritante aunque Bella dijo que se reduciría en un año. Limpié mi garganta cuando Bella se sentó frente a la computadora. Ella había tomado la decisión de armarme un "nuevo armario vampiro", sus palabras no mías. En serio, creo que Alice la estaba contagiando. No es que me queje aunque Bella ayer me había sorprendido con mi coche propio.

_**Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair **__(Como tú y la forma que tienes de torcer__el cabello)  
__**round your finger **__(alrededor de tu dedo)__**  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you **__(Esta noche no tengo miedo a decirte)__**  
What I feel about you. **__(Lo que siento por ti.)_

Este era un Volvo color plata y lo amé a primera vista, estaba un poco malo porque supe que costó mucho dinero, pero Bella me recordó que técnicamente también era mi dinero ahora. Nos iríamos hacia Alaska en pocos días y estaba levemente nervioso por conocer nuevos vampiros. Como preparación para nuestra mudanza, Carlisle me había comenzado a informar sobre todas las cosas de vampiro que no sabía.

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have **__(Reuniré cada onza de confianza que__tengo)__**  
and cannon ball into the water **__(y la bola de cañón en el agua)_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have **__(Reuniré cada onza de confianza que tengo)  
__**For you I will **__(Por ti lo haré)__**  
For you I will **__(Por ti lo haré)_

"¿Bella, cuántas cosas has comprado?" Pregunté aterrorizado por su respuesta.

"Muchas", respondió simplemente. Gemí y regresé a ver su extensa colección de CD. Saqué uno de la repisa y me sorprendió saber que yo también lo tenía. De hecho, Bella y yo teníamos un gusto muy similar en la música, solamente nos gustaba lo que pensábamos que era bueno.

_**Forgive me if I stutter **__(Perdóname si tenga saltos)  
__**From all of the clutter in my head **__(De todo el desorden en mi cabeza)__**  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes **__(Porque me podría quedar dormido en esos ojos)__**  
Like a water bed **__(Como una cama de agua)_

"¿Bella?" Pregunté repentinamente.

"¿Si?" Respondió.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado por qué no tienes algún don?"

Si no la hubiera conocido hubiera creído que había entrado en estado de shock. Oí que se mordió su labio inferior tratando de pensar la respuesta.

_**Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways **__(Luce familiar, te cruzé por los pasillos)  
__**a thousand times, no more camouflage **__(más de mil veces, no más camuflaje)  
__**I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall. **__(Quiero estar expuesto, y no tener miedo a caer.)_

"Algunas veces", dijo finalmente.

"No te preocupes prometo asegurarme de que Emmett no haga más bromas", bromeé.

Bella se rió y oí a Emmett refunfuñar por mi promesa en otra habitación.

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have **__(Reuniré cada onza de confianza que__tengo)__**  
and cannon ball into the water **__(y la bola de cañón en el agua)_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have **__(Reuniré cada onza de confianza que tengo)  
__**For you I will **__(Por ti lo haré)__**  
For you I will **__(Por ti lo haré)_

_**Punto de vista de Bella**_

Edward se lo estaba tomando muy bien. Estaba satisfecho con solo animales para cazar, pero puedo decir que a veces era molestoso. Él y Jasper habían casi rendido la dificultad de la resistencia por la sed. Esme estaba maravillada con la idea de que finalmente había encontrado a alguien con quien estar y pasar la eternidad y no estar más sola. Para ser honesta, yo también.

_**You always want what you can't have (**__Tú siempre quieres lo que no puedes tener)  
__**But I've got to try **__(Pero tengo que tratar)__**  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**__ (Reuniré cada onza de confianza que tengo)  
__**For you I will (3x)**__ (Por ti lo hare (3 veces))  
__**For you **__(Por ti)_

Edward y yo estábamos como en un cuento de un libro que se vuelve realidad. Estaba ocupada buscando ropa para Edward en una página web hasta que él me envolvió en sus brazos. Me besó y me ayudó a incorporarme sobre mis pies.

_**If I could dim the lights in the mall **__(Si pudiera bajar las luces en el centro comercial)__**  
And create a mood I would **__(Y crear un estado de ánimo que quisiera)_

"Estás gozando de esa fuerza recién adquirida", comenté.

"Sí", contestó. Tomó mi mano y comenzó a dirigirnos escaleras abajo.

"¿Dónde vamos?" Pregunté.

"Ya verás".

_**Shout out your name so it echoes in every room **__(Gritar tu nombre, por lo que hace eco en cada habitación)  
__**I would **__(Quisiera)_

_**That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you **__(Eso es lo que haría, eso es lo que haría para llegar a ti)_

Entramos a su coche y condujo lejos de casa. Reconocí nuestro entorno y sonreí. Habíamos vuelto nuevamente a la pradera. Edward detuvo el coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí.

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have **__(Reuniré cada onza de confianza que__tengo)__**  
and cannon ball into the water **__(y la bola de cañón en el agua)_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have **__(Reuniré cada onza de confianza que tengo)  
__**For you I will **__(Por ti lo haré)__**  
**_

Una vez que estábamos en el camino, fui primera. Llegamos al prado y estaba exactamente como lo dejamos. Edward intervino en la luz del sol y yo lo seguía. Estaba brillando, convirtiéndolo por esta acción en un dios griego. Caminé hacia él y él me acercó hacia su perfecto cuerpo.

_**You always want what you can't have (**__Tú siempre quieres lo que no puedes tener)  
__**But I've got to try **__(Pero tengo que tratar)__**  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**__ (Reuniré cada onza de confianza que tengo)_

Respiré su delicioso aroma y disfruté de lo bueno que olía.

"Te amo", murmuró Edward.

"Como yo a ti", contesté y besé sus labios, dejando todo lo demñas desaparecer.

_**For you I will**__(Por ti lo haré)_

_**For you I will**__(Por ti lo haré)_

_**For you I will**__(Por ti lo haré)_

_**

* * *

**_

Hola chicas y chicos (en realida no sé si hay chicos pero bueno xD),

En serio discúlpenme por tardar tanto en actualizar... en realidad tuve unos días terribles ¬¬ eso sumado con mis faltas de ganas para traducir y escribir...

Lo siento :(

Bueno de esta historia solamente falta el epílogo, trataré de actualizar pronto, esta semana.

Muchas Bendiciones,

Ivana :[

P.D: Sus reviews son los que me dan ánimo para traducir y escribir... necesito ánimos...

¿Reviews?


	22. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Diez años después…

_**Punto de vista de Edward**_

Bella reposaba su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo leía. Habíamos estado en Alaska trabajando en mi resistencia por cerca de seis años. Fue difícil y siempre había una parte de mí que quería darse por vencida pero Bella fue la que me mantuvo de pie. Hace cuatro años, Bella y yo nos habíamos casado y vivido solos en Inglaterra durante unos tres años.

Tuvimos finalmente que reunirnos con nuestra familia nuevamente y ahora estamos viviendo en Canadá. Estábamos empezando la escuela mañana y me sentía algo nervioso. Sería mi primera vez de vuelta en la escuela desde mi transformación y me preocupaba que mi resistencia fuera un fracaso. Bella me aseguró que iba a estar conmigo en todas las clases para que me ayudara. Miré más abajo de mi libro y descubrí a Bella mirándome.

"Hola, amor", le dije y la besé.

"¿Todavía nervioso?" Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"¡No!" Proclamé con sarcasmo.

"Mentiroso", murmuró suavemente.

_Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es esperar el momento oportuno._

Los pensamientos de Emmett me golpearon.

"¡Ni siquiera pienses en ello, Emmett!" Grité y oí a Emmett maldecir frustrado por su intento fallido de una broma.

"Él nunca se da por vencido, ¿verdad?" Bella se rió.

"Nunca".

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Me senté al volante de mi auto mirando el edificio de la escuela. Bella se sentó a mi lado y sostuvo mi mano con la suya. Estaba guardando mis miedos antes de que saliera del coche. Bella masajeó con su pulgar por encima de mi palma de la mano en un movimiento suave y tranquilizador.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó.

"¡Creo que es ahora o nunca!" Respondí. Salimos del coche y Bella me tomó de la mano otra vez. Los pensamientos de nuestros nuevos compañeros me bombardearon.

_OMG! ¡Ese es el nuevo estudiante!_

_Es tan sexy._

_Espero que ella no sea su novia._

_Wow… esa chica es tan sexy. Espero que el tipo sea su hermano._

Me reí y Bella adivinó la razón. Ella estaba feliz de que no pudiera leer su mente, a pesar de que me molestaba a veces, no me importaba. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice llegaron, se unieron a nosotros y entramos a la escuela juntos. Caminamos a la oficina del decano para recibir nuestros horarios. La secretaria echó un vistazo a la familia de estudiantes increíblemente hermosa y sus pensamientos se volvieron locos. Los bloqueé casi de inmediato, pero sus pensamientos estaban escritos en todo su rostro.

El decano nos llevó a su oficina y nos explicó las reglas de la institución. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la manos de Bella y mía que estaban unidas firmemente. Empecé a jugar con la mente concentrada en el anillo de bodas de su dedo. El decano se dio cuenta de ello y vi que apretaba sus labios con fuerza. Él no dijo nada y sólo nos entregó nuestros horarios.

Bella me besó suavemente en los labios una vez que estábamos fuera de la oficina. Caminamos a nuestra primera clase juntos preparados para todo. Mientras estuviéramos juntos, yo podría sobrevivir la secundaria… por segunda vez.

**FIN**

* * *

**Chicas, les debo decir que este fic llegó a su fin. Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Infinitas gracias por leerme... si quieren pueden pasar por mi otra traducción: Amor real. **

**O si no pueden pasar por un fic en el que estoy ayudando. Es de camilaacullenn y se llama Alma pirata... pasen a ver qué les parece y cuéntenme.**

**Bendiciones,**

**Ivana.**

**_Sus reviews son mi único pago. Para una escritora -o en mi caso traductora- es como el aire que respiramos... así que coméntenme qué tal les pareció. _**


End file.
